A Broken Reality
by Shackle Our Smiles
Summary: He never wanted things to come to this, he never wanted to become her puppet, her monster, and yet he continuously goes against his creed. The famous, now infamous, Death Scythe is thrown into turmoil and all of the people around him begin collapsing at his feet. He's sane yet he's insane with his control of things constantly slipping. Warning - Gore, Suggestive Themes
1. Prologue

**Welcome to a hideous world full of anguish and agony! It's going to be a rough ride with some unseen twists and turns that are...cruel.**

**Do not read if you can't handle some suggestive actions, words, gore, etc... Content rated M for a reason!**

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>Prologue<em>**

The room is bland, old unpolished wooden walls matched by older roughly surfaced wooden floors with splinters and cracks lining down each board, with nothing but a metal chair centered in the middle of the old and the bland. In the metal chair sat a teenager with old dried blood chipping off of his shirt with his hands and feet cuffed to the chair that is bolted to the ground, no easy way of getting out of the restraints. Near the chair rested a rusted bucket filled with a black liquid with a tar like appearance.

The only door in this entire room creaked open and in walked a young woman with long pale blue hair swept over her right shoulder wearing an oversized cloak with a white trim and a small red eye spreading horizontally across the back. She waltzed over to the male whose head was hanging almost lifelessly to the side, she hovered over him and her lips curled upright when an urge took over her.

"Wake up..." She whispered against the lobe of his ear gently pulling on a tuft of his unwashed white hair that was slicked with natural oils. "Rise and shine!" She shouted in his ear causing his eyes to snap open wide and make him instinctively jerk back from the loud voice.

When he realized it was her that stood before him all of the color drained from his face and his eyes wavered with fear.

The look of fear in those eyes of his were always so pleasing, so rewarding, but she liked the way his pain was shown through his _ruby_ hues, it is always a delightful sight. The plans for today were big, bigger than life itself, and she just didn't want to wait another second.

She roughly cupped his chin digging her sharp long nails into his colorful bruised skin and she forcefully turned his head so he would look her in the eye, with their eyes met she glared down into his earning this dark look that he has been giving her for the past few days. The look was all it will ever be, a hateful look followed by hateful thoughts that can never be acted on.

"You sure have some fight left in you..." She growled as she dug her nails deeper into his flesh causing him to jerk back and wince in pain. "Come now! Don't be stubborn!"

"Let me go!" He screamed having to force those words out as her stone grip began pushing against his jaw bone while her nails just continued to split into his skin. He squeezed his eyes shut trying to imagine a world where this wasn't happening.

"I'm 'fraid I can't do that, you have too much potential! All of the others withered, couldn't remain sane enough to be insane..." Her grip on him loosened slightly then she just let him go, he allowed his head to loll to the side flexing his fingers wishing that he could turn into a weapon but was restricted by these restraints that constantly burn him.

She straightened out her posture and beamed down at him, he is the perfect piece for her to sculpt since he has already been a part of the madness. The only real step to be taken is for that madness to devour him and when that happens he'll be her little monster running rampant through the streets taking souls galore.

"Today won't be too fun for you, sorry..." She said with a shrug as she twitched her fingers, a small light appeared from her palm and out of that light fell a dagger with rigid edges and a sharp tip that would impale him perfectly. When he saw the blade all of his muscles tensed, his breaths became short and almost non existent, and he was back to being ultimately afraid.

"Oh, don't look so fearful of me! I'm just trying to tear away what remains of your shirt, you made quite a mess yesterday." She grabbed the hem of his shirt and began hacking away at the cloth, he couldn't help but to stare at the slim blade as it effortlessly sliced through the cloth of his bloodied up shirt feeling his heart exploding against his ribcage with each heavy beat.

With the shirt gone and shredded to pieces she was able to see more clearly what she was working with and her eyes liked what she saw. She patted his chest then allowed her fingers to trail down immediately feeling him lock up underneath her fingertips, he inhaled deeply at the cool touch of her lingering fingers against his hot skin attempting to keep as calm as he could. "Nice hard body..." She moved her fingers across his stomach tracing the muscles impressed by the growth of his body, "Some of the _others_ were kind of plump, not fit, but you are perfect... The _others_ weren't nearly as close to your age though and none of them were your weapon type. You were harder to _steal_ away from the world with your high status, but-" She tossed the dagger across the room, it clattered against the floor, out of sight but not out of mind, "I have you!" She taunted with a strange twisted light flickering in her dull red eyes.

He never let his eyes leave her watching every single move that she made scared of the next she would make. He can't escape, or fight back, so he is afraid. Not being able to do something while danger is present makes his insides twist, and she takes some sick sort of enjoyment from watching him suffer, fall, and feel helpless and depraved.

"Don't hate me for this, okay?" She said in a tiny voice through pursued red lips and he braced for what was to come. She ghosted her fingers over his chest stopping at his defined collar bones, all while her fingers touched his skin he breathed in and out rapidly, not knowing what move she was about to make. Not knowing drove him mad with fear, before he could make any sort of assumption his skin began burning and the smell of charred flesh filled his nostrils.

The burning touch made him yank back, he attempted to tear himself out of her reach, but he couldn't go anywhere, even with knowing that he kept trying to pull himself away from her getting the same sad results, no way away from the pain.

The pain intensified as she swept her finger down his chest to his belly button leaving charred bloody flesh in her wake that reeked horribly of copper. He opened his mouth to scream but instead of giving her that enjoyment he clamped his mouth shut and squeezed the arms of the chair.

The blue haired woman burned her drawings into his skin starting from his collar bone and going straight down stopping where his belly button is. He jerked around still, but didn't mess up any of her thick lines, and he didn't scream refusing her that pleasure. Carefully she began drawing patterns on his chest on each side of the initial burnt-in divide. He never screamed during this part, he just kept his eyes shut tightly forgetting to take a quick breath when the pain became blinding.

When she finished etching her markings onto her flesh canvas his body was slicked with sweat, blood, and a light transparent liquid. The burns she left him were black, bloody, and irritated, it was hideous but had the potential to be something so beautiful.

"Good boy!" She patted his head taking his wheezing as a sign of gratitude. "Now... for the next part!" A grin spread across her lips that he couldn't see, he refused to open his eyes, he was afraid that when he would see the wounds the pain would only worsen, so he kept them shut tight.

_There is more..._ He curled his toes, the pain flourishing throughout his body white and hot something that he has never experienced before, he almost feels like he could just drift off.

"I'm going to fill those wounds cratered into your flesh with my blood and black blood." His heart skipped a beat. "You've dealt with black blood before, right? Yes, yes... You _are_ a part of _her experiment_, or more likely _were_." She idly talked as she ran her fingernail through her wrist separating her skin. "Your blood will be black, no more red! At least you won't have to deal with that little _soul eater_ that clings to your soul, he'll be wiped away by the darkness and so will you!" She placed her bleeding wrist against the longest burn that basically looked like she split him in half with two different sections that were identical to each other. He breathed through his teeth sucking in as much air as possible as her skin brushed against the already agitated burns.

Her blood quickly filled the burns and seeped through his charred flesh, her blood was oddly warm; comforting like a mothers hug, strange since her touch is icy.

"Think of my blood as a catalyst..." She whispered as she pulled her bloody wrist away from his wounds then proceeded to dip her hand into the bucket rimmed with a black liquid. She swirled her fingers around in the thick liquid and when she pulled her hand out her fingers were coated with a black goop.

Without saying another word she retraced the burns with her bloodied up fingers, painting in the tar-like substance.

She let her hand fall away from his chest and plopped down onto the ground before his feet. He opened up his eyes halfway slowly letting out a small sigh of relief, what ever she just did really soothed the burns, he turned his eyes down to his chest. He beamed down at his chest his eyes widening when he saw the damage, bile rose up in the back of his throat that he quickly swallowed down with his gastric acid lubricating his throat. The black blood clung to his wounds bubbling slightly as it slowly passed through the burns reacting to the layer of her blood. The once soothing sensation was replaced with a flesh tearing agony that felt like he was being stabbed by a thousand of tiny little needles over and over again.

He couldn't hold back his screams and cries this time, the pain started on the surface then found its way into his body attacking every organ, and the woman just smiled in response to his cries of agony.

"Aggghhhhhhhh!" He cried out at the top of his lungs arching his back unnaturally from the pain that just kept gnawing at him from inside out. He could feel it all around in almost every part of his body trying to dig in deeper and deeper. He couldn't hold still in his seat, his eyes were blood shot opened wide and feverishly dancing around the bland room as he thrashed about in the seat wildly.

"Get it out!" He pleaded in a raspy voice already tired and weak from screaming, his insides twisted again, and he threw his head back letting out another scream.

"Get it out! Get it out! **GET IT OUT!**" He repeatedly screamed slurring over his words once the blood reached his brain making everything feel messy and mushy.

The anger and agony remained strong in his voice, his brain may be scrambled but his feelings aren't. "**Ghiiiiiit! Iiit! Ooouuuht!**"

The woman just sat before him watching as he screamed in his confusion and anger, amazed by how he processed things. Honestly she has never gotten this far with any of the weapons she has snatched, she never really worked as fast as she has worked with him either. She would keep them and train them for months for this event making them experience unbelievable pains; she couldn't wait for this one, something about him screamed finish me!

He slammed his feet against the ground over and over again trying to dig his fingers into the arms of his chair and then in an instant his screams twisted into hysterical laughter. He rocked back and forth as he laughed in his hysteria showing off his razor sharp teeth to her.

He couldn't control his actions but he could control his thoughts.

_I feel like I'm dying!_

He continued to laugh saliva rolling down the corners of his mouth.

_Everything hurts so bad... Why? Why is this happening to me?_

The woman continued to watch him with a spark of life in her red eyes that usually isn't there.

_What do you want from me? Why don't you just kill me!? Kill_ _me! I can't... **KILL ME!**_

And those tantalizing red eyes of hers just stayed pinned on him as he continued to rock around wildly in his restraints continuing to laugh like a mad man...

_I want to- I want to go home! I want to be with... I-I..._

The maniacal laughter died down and soon the tears started rolling down his cheeks. Everything hurts but he isn't crying because of the physical distress, he's crying for the people he holds close to his heart. He wants them to be here, to bust through that door and rescue him, he wants someone to save him. He doesn't care if he looks pathetic he just doesn't want to endure anymore of this! Someone has to come for him... The tears just continued to streak down his cheeks and roll onto the burns on his chest.

The woman never thought she could feel this warm inside when watching someone cry. The weapon looks so broken down in just a matter of days, it's amazing how much progression he has made. If things go well here he'll recuperate slightly and will be fine enough to live.

"Aww..." She cooed softly as she twirled her finger around a thick strand of his hair. "You look hurt..." He didn't respond he just kept his eyes glued on the only door in the room waiting for someone to bust it down and save him.

"If you want the pain to go away you need to _eat_ little _monster..._" She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her head against his with a bright smile on her face. "Make the suffering go away. _Consume,_ it's in your _nature,_ it _always_ has been."

* * *

><p>The black moon hangs high up in the night sky almost melting into its own starlit back drop. On the almost lonesome streets of Death City walks a young woman who was hugging herself with the harsh winter elements attacking her.<p>

She isn't dressed warm, her clothes are skimpy and trashy, revealing each curve of her body. She's a fit woman with a good amount of muscle and fat on her body, it's obvious she cares about her appearance, she wants to appeal to the eyes of men.

She let out a breath her lips trembling as a light transparent mist appeared before her eyes, it's just getting colder and colder. She's so cold now that she can feel her joints locking up, she feels like she has arthritis like her mother, the pain of trying to move when your body doesn't want to is numbing, almost as numbing as this icy night.

"Almost home..." She whispered through chattering teeth hugging her sides even tighter getting a minimal amount of warmth at this point.

In the distance he could see her, he could _sense_ her. She is a young woman with an ample amount of flesh to her with a bright soul that has been mistreated. Any silver lining for her has passed.

He had to get her, he had to get something, his stomach growled up at him, and he succumbed to his own hunger. His food is so close, that fact made him run with adrenaline pumping through his veins. Warmth swelled up inside of his chest the closer he got to the woman who was clueless to what was happening near her.

In the darkness just a few meters away from her he watched her, she's weaker, weaker than she usually would be. The element of this frosty season plays to his benefit. Even if he's freezing he keeps fluent movements, the cold doesn't bother him, it's just something that is there that causes him a slight discomfort.

He hasn't _eaten_ in days, hasn't had the chance to feast since he's been on a mission trying to locate something he's _lost_, he's starving he'll pretty much eat anything.

And she's anything.

He lunged out of the darkness tackling the woman to the ground immediately earning a high pitched scream from her that angered him so easily. As he hugged her hips with his legs he stared down into her big dark green eyes, something about her eyes were familiar almost comforting, but he knew that he didn't know her, her soul doesn't feel familiar to him at all.

"Stop!" She begged as she wriggled underneath his weight and tried to punch and scratch him. "Please! You can have my money!"

He grinned at the prospect of something that worthless, and the grin continued to spread when she began crying.

"I don't want your money..." He said in a soft voice as he reached down towards her and placed his gloved hand against her chest.

Her eyes widened and her screams grew louder, he knew what she was thinking, and it only made this moment more beautiful. He doesn't want her body, not the way that she thinks that he does, if he were a man who wanted her for sex then her night would end a lot better.

"Do you know what I want?" He asked as he moved his other hand up to his face where a mask secured his mouth.

She continued crying and clawing at his arms trying to push him away so that she could make a run for it or at least get help from someone nearby but couldn't manage to over power him.

He pulled the leather mask down, the cold air immediately stinging his bruised lips, and for a moment she stopped trying to resist him and just looked up at him with wide eyes.

"I want..." He began speaking, a heavy gust of wind nearly pushing his hood back. "Something that can fill me up." He grinned down at her revealing his sharp teeth, she screamed when she saw his mouth and began fighting again. His teeth were sharp, sickening to look at, and we're ready to tear her apart.

"Someone help me!" She screamed out at the top of her lungs trying to attract the attention of anyone inside of their homes at this ungodly hour.

"Somebody!" She screamed again.

And now her screams are boring, just a simple repeat of _'save me I'm_ _a damsel in distress!' _He lifted his hand off of her chest seeing relief flash through her green eyes that wouldn't last, he flexed his fingers as he held his hand high and grinned even wider when she tried to scream again.

He thrusted his arm forward at an unbelievable speed easily passing through her weak flesh and bones, she is so fragile, humans in general are just so breakable.

The breaths she had to scream with were no longer, her eyes remained wide with fear almost glassy as her life slowly bled out of her. The movements she made were subtle, small twitches of her muscles here and there that were hardly noticeable. She stared up at her killer seeing his brilliant ruby red eyes filled with this emptiness that made him unreadable.

He already pierced her beating heart and yet she lays beneath him holding onto life even though her heart was no longer beating. He yanked his hand out of her chest and tore his glove off so he could feel her insides better. He placed his bloody glove into his pocket making sure that no evidence of himself would be left here that would be easy to find.

With his hand unclothed he jammed it back inside of her body, each time she let out an almost forced breathe he felt her wound breathe with her. And by the time he pulled his hand back out of her chest she was out of oxygen, out of fight to stay alive any longer.

He brought his bloodied hand up to his mouth and ran his calloused fingers across his lips tasting her coppery blood. Her soul didn't taste horrible, it wasn't sweet, or savory, but it wasn't disgusting, it had an odd texture. If she had a better life maybe she would taste better.

For now this is as good as he can do for food.

By tasting her blood he can taste her soul, by tasting anyone's blood he can taste their soul, he has acquired this ability after a change in his life that separated him from how he used to be. He is no longer the person that people knew him to be, whoever those people are that used to know him, he doesn't know them, but wishes he did. Some of the memories that he had that were stripped away from him make him ache, and then there is one soul that has been causing him to experience this constant throb in his chest. The soul is powerful, the soul is the thing that brought him here, and now he can't pinpoint it because it literally surrounds this city that he seems to know perfectly.

He wants to find this soul, it has carried him miles upon miles... Those memories he had he wants back and if he can find and devour this soul here he has a feeling that he'll remember everything that he lost.

Upon this night he eats, making his first victim in this city, making sure he doesn't let her body go to waste. He eats her, not entirely, but leaves an unrecognizable corpse on the ground with no soul or heart.

He rubbed his face with the sleeve of his coat smearing the blood across his face. "I'm always a messy eater..." He chuckled as he dug his nails into her small light blue soul that reflected her sad life.

He tilted his head back and swallowed her soul in one go, the soul was plump with the consistency of rubber making it less enjoyable to consume. He swallowed it down not really trying to be picky since he's been starving himself.

Even with what he's eaten tonight he's still hungry, one body and one soul just won't cut it, he needs more.

If things come to it he'll just hunt in daylight until the DWMA comes after him.

He stands where he left the woman's corpse, her insides were scrambled, and her face unrecognizable so broken apart that it looked as if someone bludgeoned her face in.

The delightful yet heart-wrenching smell of the soul he came here for stayed strong overpowering every other scent including the scent of the woman's blood smeared across his face.

_I have to find you..._

* * *

><p>She lays in bed alone with the light of her bedside lamp illuminating her room. It's always lonely for her even with all of her friends because a big piece of her has gone missing.<p>

She pulled her covers up higher over her shoulders and attempted to sleep again, but ended up twisting and turning with pessimistic thoughts forcing her to stay awake.

Eventually she forced herself to sit up, she rubbed at her sleep slicked eyes and peered down at her alarm clock, 6 am without a wink of sleep. So it's just going to be one of those nights where her rest is disturbed by the lack of someone in her life who should be here with her now.

She pulled her tousled ash blonde hair into a loose pony tail and yanked the covers off of her slim body. She stood up slowly and headed over to her window, she peered outside not surprised that the sky was still dark with a blue tint.

It's been several months and _he_ hasn't been found, not even his body has been found. So she's left being unsure if he's dead or alive, hoping that he is alive, hoping that he's okay, praying that he'll be back again with a smile. There literally isn't any evidence of where he could be or what could have happened to him, he just suddenly _vanished_ with no trace left behind.

She pressed her hand against the window feeling the bitter frost of the outside weather, she kept her hand there and just stared at the horizon waiting for the sun to rise.

_"I'll find you..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Characters names aren't given but I'm sure you know who is who for the most part! But who is this mysterious witch? What the hell is she doing and why!? She's an elusive cog in the machine, or more plainly put she's a big damn deal in the story!<strong>

**Positive feedback is amazing and even critiquing is fine (since I know I make a million mistakes...) Let me know what you think and leave a review so I know what you like!**

**My co-writer(editor) and I came to this idea upon a certain someone's name so we were like hell yeah let's give it some meaning! But we wanted there to be a story that was intricate and well thought through. My editor and I brainstormed and decided to use a small bit of content from her old entries that she took down.**

**Don't read if you aren't prepared for something grotesque and inhuman, things from this point on will only get worse**.


	2. Chapter 1 - Who It Is

**I wanted to get this chapter out as soon as I could, so I apologize if things are rushed. In an attempt to really get the story going I'm rushing some things. I wanted to get this out sooner then when it was scheduled because I have some wonderful work to deal with!**

**I like the lack of reviews! I didn't, I really want to know what you all think. Knowing what you like will help me make better decisions...**

**Anyways to those of you who stuck around for chapter one here ya go!**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter One<span>_**

"In latest news 37 officers have been found brutally murdered with their souls missing. The eater has struck again," A woman with tight chocolate curls announced in a monotone voice with an almost emotionless expression on her face, not even fazed by these deaths, "Nearly a thousand people have been killed by one creature, and so far anyone who has taken on this monster hasn't been alive to tell the story. It sounds impossible, even ridiculous that one thing can do this within a few months, what's even more ridiculous is that evidence hasn't even been found! Not until now..." The woman smiled, her teeth pearly white and perfectly straight, " Investigator Toma and his squad were given permission to work on this case from the Shinigami himself, and they have been on this case for a month and have accumulated a database of this creature. They have found evidence, major evidence in this investigation that can lead us to the identity of this thing. And knowing the enemy is an advantage." The reporter paused a moment and pushed some of her curly hair away from her face, there was a small silver object in her ear, she pushed it and the screen switched over to an older gentleman.

"Would you be kind enough to tell the world what you have found out about this eater, Toma?" The young reporter asked.

Toma ran his fingers through his close-cropped raven black hair and smiled into the camera, "Of course! I would be glad to enlighten the souls that remain!"

The camera shook when Toma said that and then a tanned hand was waved in front of the camera blocking Toma's face. "Uh! Sir! That was inappropriate!" A young male's voice called out, pulling his hand out of the shot.

Toma gave the camera-man a slight nod of his head and proceeded to lean back in his seat, "Like I was saying..." He looked past the camera, probably looking at the man holding the camera. "To those of you alive and out of his, yes, his wrath, you will get to learn a little bit about the soul eater." He smiled at the camera, his deep brown eyes sparkling with passion, it's obvious he loves his work.

He stuck up one finger and bent it slightly, "Number one - this thing that has been feasting upon souls is a man. We found this out with some blood we found at a scene earlier this week. And he also has eaten more women than men which of course could be because of circumstances and who is out at night more..."

Toma balled up his hand then stuck up two fingers, his expression slightly changing as if the next thing bothered him, "You may ask how we knew it was his blood or how we could tell the difference at the scene... Well, his blood isn't like ours." Toma clasped his hands together and rested his chin on his knuckles. "He has _black blood_ which seems to have been overlooked by many squads before us..."

Toma sat silent for a few minutes giving his audience time to swallow that information before shoving more down their throat, when he felt enough time was given he continued.

"Now he is no _demon weapon_, well that's debatable," Toma chuckled, "but what I mean is that he isn't conjoined to a Meister. Which leads me to my next point!" Toma held up three fingers, "Our eater here is a weapon, a scythe matter of a fact! And may I say he has a very-" Toma leaned over his desk raising his eyebrows as he stared into the lens of the camera, making a connection with those who watched him at this second in time, "_Unique_ form, slender but it's able to morph."

Toma settled back down in his seat and cleared his throat, continuing with his list of fun facts about the murderer. "We have video of him that will be played after número four." He stuck up four fingers and smiled again but this time was smiling at his camera man.

"He holds regen abilities so he heals whenever he consumes, which is caught on _another video_ we weren't given permission to show because of higher authorities." Toma finished there and turned away from the camera giving a slight nod of his head to someone off-screen. He narrowed his eyes and snapped his fingers then turned back to the camera giving his lovely audience a big smile.

"Now we haven't seen his face, he wears a cloak that covers almost every distinguishing characteristics and has a cloth mask-" Toma pointed at his mouth, he opened his mouth and began chomping his teeth, "that covers his mouth. But-" Toma winked at the camera making himself look animated and full of more life, "We see his eyes, which are windows into the soul."

The man jumped up from his seat with more energy than a man his age should have and walked off camera.

"Play the video!"

* * *

><p>The quality of the video was surprisingly great, everything was rich with life and color and movement wouldn't be shown with a low frame-rate.<p>

Crystal clear.

The first sound that was heard was the cry of various guns going of in unison, the bullets roared as they flew out of the guns aiming to pierce the monster who was swift on his toes. The next audible sound was screams and for a moment nothing could be seen when the cameras movement became jerky with a gun pressed over it blocking the view of the gruesome scene.

More bullets erupted from a distance creating a loud static that the camera picked up on.

"Keep firing!" A man yelled and that's when the view was no longer obscured by the gun.

Bullets shredded through the night and charged at the slim figure who seemed to dance with an elegance as he escaped each violent round.

One bullet finally landed on him that came from a small handgun and black blood began pouring out of his stomach and dribbling down onto the street.

He pressed his hand against the wound and brought his fingers up to his eyes that were cloaked by the shadow of his hood. "Ya got me!" He shouted with a tint of amusement in his dark voice letting his arm fall to his side calling forth another spray of bullets that were made special just for him.

"Stop getting in my way!" He screamed, the anger vibrating in his throat when he let out a growl. He lifted his arm up into the air allowing his arm to morph into a blade that hasn't been seen before on any type of weapon in any generic form.

The blade was white spiderwebbed with black veins that seemed to have their own pulse, each throb of the black veins imitated the sound of a heart, a low quick thud that most likely matched his own heartbeat.

_"None of you! None of you!" _He shouted as he charged forward, pulling his arm back as he came closer to an officer near the man who had the camera some where on his uniform.

The eater slammed his blade into the mans gut causing blood to splash out of the mans body, he jerked his blade up with all of his strength at an incredible speed. The man who was once hole was now in two with his insides glistening in the street lamps light.

With another officer downed the eater ran, but not for the camera man, for the crowd of officers still constantly firing at him. The man with the camera pinned on his uniform chased after the eater with his breaths labored and short with each heavy step he took.

The man stopped in his tracks when the eater began _morphing_ as he ran towards his enemies, his cloak began lifting up when something began tearing out of his back.

And that's when it was seen, the thing that Toma was talking about. Blades tore out from his spine and angled towards his enemies, all of the blades white with black veins wrapped all around them. The eater stopped in his tracks the bullets piercing his body all over and then the blades stretched out and pierced the five people that were shooting at him.

As soon as the blades passed through the five officers bodies the blades began folding away and then just pieced away from reality. For a brief moment you could see the wounds on his back from the places that the blades emerged from, the wounds were thick and were in various spots all over his back.

He walked over to the people and checked if they were dead by slamming his arm-blade down into their awaiting chests.

He quickly turned around and stared dead ahead at the man who wore the camera on his uniform, his eyes still not visible under the downcast of his hood.

"Everyone...E-e-everyone is..." The man stammered as he staggered back.

The eater nodded his head and began walking forward with his body heavily wounded and he didn't even seem the least bit weakened.

"They're all dead..." He finished dragging his bladed arm behind himself as he walked towards the last officer standing.

The man's finger twitched on the trigger but he couldn't pull it, he knew he was doomed. If one man can take down five men at once then he isn't going to get lucky, his fate is sealed.

"And you are next!" The eater ran towards the man who sunk down onto his knees and slammed his blade into the guys chest.

The camera got an awkward up angle of the eater's jaw line able to see underneath the cloth of his mask slightly when the man collapsed.

The eater began pulling his blade out of the man's chest, the camera jerking around as he tore out the blade and allowed his arm to take it's natural form.

"Still have a bit of life left, coward..." The eater muttered his voice barely audible, but luckily the video gave that part subtitles.

He kneeled down over the man letting all the people watching this video at this moment think that he was about to show some sort of humanity but instead were given his true nature.

"Do you feel sleepy? I _always_ felt really tired when I was about to die, I'm tired now, but not because I'm dying. I'm _always_ in pain so don't complain about the pain to me." The eater peered down at the man showing off a violent hue of red to the camera that was his eyes, studying his panting scared victim.

_"You're just a human who can't even_ _feel souls._ Left the wrong one alive... Damn..."

His slim bony fingers began growing this white metal that connected his joints and then his hand was a small curved blade. "What a sad way to die..."

The blade approached the camera and then things went blank ending in static with the only thing able to be heard was the sound of flesh tearing.

The video abruptly stopped there and went back to Toma whom was back to sitting in a chair with a father-like look adorning his face.

"The chip to the officers camera was salvaged...cleaned..." He paused and averted his eyes to the ground, he turned back up to the camera and smiled. "So I guess our número five fact is that this eater came here in search of something quote - _'none of you' and 'you're just a human who can't even feel souls.'_ He seemed really desperate there, didn't he? So what brought this eater to our city?"

And that's when Maka turned off her television unable to watch another second of the live news.

She sat on the couch with her long legs crossed with a deepening frown finding its way onto her face. The sight she just witnessed was more than disturbing, she hated it, her stomach is still feeling heavy from that video...

The eater is just causing more and more pain, taking more and more lives, leaving people missing their loved ones because he's the one who stole their lives away. The people who were killed on that clip just now had family, they had family who were probably watching that clip, watching their own loved ones fall to his blade.

Maka hates the eater, she can't stand _it,_ or more likely _him_ since his sex has finally been confirmed. But even with all the hate she harbors towards him there is something about him...

_Why do I feel like I know him?_

She asked before she stood up from the couch and headed into her kitchen to get something to eat, which probably wasn't the best idea when she feels like she could throw up at any second.

She opened up a cabinet having to stand up on her tip-toes to get a full vision of all of the contents.

_Who is he?_

She shut the cabinet not really interested with what it held and headed down the hall, giving up on eating for the night.

_What is so-_

His red eyes flashed before her eyes, they were dark, and void of any sort of emotion making him appear less human while wearing the face of a human.

_That was it!_ His eyes, his eyes were what seemed familiar... They're red just like Soul's... But Soul's eyes always held some sort of life, some sort of glistening brilliance, his were just empty, lacking every ounce of life.

_Those two are nothing alike _she told herself angrily, mad that she would even compare them. The two of them are on completely different wavelengths.

Amazing how it's been a year with no appearance of Soul... He's been gone deemed K.I.A and for a while Maka didn't want to believe it, but after a year... She just kind of fell back into the crowd, then fell away from them, living her life with minimal contact trying to solve things herself...

She has searched for Soul, she tried to find his location just by going to places that he loved at the beginning, and now she sees how stupid that was of herself. After a month of him being gone she tried to find his soul, she ended up exhausting herself looking for a wavelength that has probably been erased for a while...

And the messed up thing about the eater is that she can constantly feel his crushing wavelength, his soul is heavy and dark, in her reach yet out of it. The soul always seems to be howling in agony probably just the way he is and she doesn't feel sorry for the thing one bit. Why should she show compassion to a monster who hasn't showed anyone compassion?

Maka found her way to her room, as soon as she was in her room she collapsed onto her bed and allowed her eyes to shut. She has to try and get some rest or else she won't be ready for tomorrow, rest equals strength, or that's some bull that Kid has kept telling her.

She laid there in silence the only thing heard was the heavy thumping of her heart in her chest.

**_Lub...Dub...Lub...Dub_**

With each beat came a tingling sensation that rushed through her limbs and coursed through to her fingertips. She tried to ignore her heart and her soul, but something felt like it was pushing on hers, trying to forcefully pull it away from the rest, it hurt.

Tiny clawed fingers pressed against her chest and that's when she jolted upright. She wrapped her arms around her chest and trembled, _that thing is after me, _she hugged herself tighter to make the pain go away. She can still feel the claws, the touch is faint, it's not even really there, but _something_ is trying to grab her soul... She feels so exposed.

_It's like he's here trying to reach_ _into my chest and pull my soul out to consume..._

She dug her nails into her arms, gritting her teeth in agitation, and forced herself off her bed her feet landing on the cool wooden surface of the floor.

"Why are you coming after me...?" She asked in a small voice scared that he could be outside waiting for her. She walked out of her room, slightly jumpy, and headed back into the living room where she felt more at ease.

She laid down on the sofa curling up into a ball resting her head on her arm.

_He came to Death City in search of_ _something... In search for me?_

It's obvious he was trying to find her, it's been obvious for about a month now, he's been tearing through the city in search of her soul. But what significance does her soul hold for him, why not go for the Shinigami's, the grandest soul here. What's so special about hers?

The pains started a long time ago, she didn't quite understand the aches until she felt his terrifying wavelength around a month ago. Since then she has told Kid and pretty much about everyone that she is comfortable with, she _had_ to tell Kid though... He promised her protection and even offered his own home to her, inviting her in when she is a danger to everyone just by being there, she had to refuse that offer. And he even offered to stay here with her, but she couldn't say yes, she didn't want him to get killed with her if things came to it...

So instead of her dear friends surrounding her investigators do, they stay inside of homes they were moved to that are an eye-view from hers. She feels safe but she knows that she isn't, hell that thing took down 37 officers today and he'll be striking again tonight.

Sleep doesn't come to easy to her, it never has, so she just laid there staring at the blank TV screen waiting for the sun to rise. Trying to rest is too hard when all she can manage to do is think horrible thoughts about herself and the person who has slipped right out of her life.

"Hopefully tomorrow doesn't suck..." She signed as she pulled her knees closer to her stomach.

And that was only wishful thinking, as she rose from the couch with only an hour of sleep driving her she hit her head on her dresser when she tripped over her discarded clothes. She gently rubbed her head feeling the swelling of her skin already and cursed underneath her breath. She pulled herself up and finished putting on some fresh day clothes and headed into the bathroom to examine the damage.

She gently prodded the red bump on her forehead agitating it to no end causing herself more pain each time her fingertip pressed against it.

"Uhhh..." She groaned, giving herself a glare as she looked at her reflection in the mirror, "Nice one Maka..." She sighed, accepting the little abrasion and continuing with her day wondering what else she could possibly screw up this time. She already bumped her head on her dresser what else really could go wrong?

Maka left out of her house, closing and locking the door behind herself, and began walking the short distance to the DWMA.

On her way to the DWMA there was a small group of young children throwing around a basketball, not playing basketball just catch. When she saw them a smile twitched against her lips that she couldn't resist. Three little kids, they're growing up together, getting closer everyday, _they're friends._

She turned away from them, shoving her hands into her pockets like her weapon used to hearing joyful laughter roar out from the little children. She enjoys kids, to an extent, and these kids playing now are the same kids she sees about every week when she walks to the DWMA, it's like they are out on this day to greet her.

She kept walking with her blond hair whipping behind herself, the laughter suddenly died from the children, and she couldn't resist the urge to turn around and investigate.

As soon as she turned around an orange ball collided against her face, knocking her to the ground, not from force but from surprise. She sat on the ground with the ball nestled in her lap and hands cradling her head.

_It hit my head! It hit the fricking bruise!_

"I didn't mean to hit you!" A young girl shouted as she hurried down by Maka's side.

Maka cringed at the voice, the shouting not really helping ease the throbbing pain away including from a high pitched voice like that.

"I'm-I'm really sorry!" The girl pressed her hand against Maka's shoulder trying to get her attention, honestly worried, "You okay?"

The young girl was just trying to be caring and attentive but Maka wasn't going to have it, she's cranky, and her head feels like it's about to explode.

"I'm fine!" Maka shouted as she pulled her hands away from her head and glared at the young girl who was now trembling. She didn't mean to scare the girl, but she did a good job of it, the girl who was willing to apologize and see if Maka was alright looked so crushed.

Maka placed her hand over the ball, squinting when the pain swelled making everything before her move rapidly. "It's okay..." She breathed out and rolled the ball off her lap to the young girl who looked like she was about to run away with her tail between her legs. "Sorry for yelling, really..." Maka pressed two of her fingers against her temple and began massaging the area to release some of the tension, the little girl held the ball in her hands but she didn't move she sat right in front of Maka waiting, waiting for some revelation.

Maka peered at the girl then looked past her head to see her friends playing what looked like tag, they had moved on while she came here to apologize.

"Aren't you Maka?" The girl asked in a small voice, so small and quiet it almost couldn't be heard.

Maka snapped her eyes back to the girl and nodded her head. "Yeah, I am... Again sorry for yelling at you." Maka said as she stood up and dusted off her jeans.

The girl stood with her with her eyes big matched with an even bigger smile. "I'm going to the DWMA next year! My older brother says amazing things about you! Like you are the best Meister ever!" When the girl spoke her joy flickered in her eyes and her words just made Maka smile sadly.

She isn't the best, she never was, it was a team-effort of her and Soul being able to work so profoundly well together... And he isn't even a part of her life anymore, she squeezed her fists by her sides, and forced the smile to stay as she turned away from the girl scared that she would say something horrible to someone so young.

"I'll see you soon then!" Maka cringed at the girls halcyon voice, not able to understand how that girl is so happy when she just turned and walked away from her.

_This day just keeps getting worse..._

First she bumped her head on her dresser. Second she was hit in the face with a basketball. Third she probably hurt that nice little girls feelings.

In the next ten minutes she was at the DWMA inside of the school, already done hiking up those stairs with ease. Funny how the stairs never really bothered her, they were just there proving a challenge to others while she simply glided up them, even her partner had problems hiking up these steps.

She hurried down the halls and found the entrance to Kid's office. She knocked on the door then pushed it open, not really caring for privacy since he wouldn't be doing anything weird in his own office.

Instead of using the Death Room Kid prefers this office, but he does utilize the Death Room for surveillance and communications across the world, but in here he organizes things and makes plans while scribbling away in a leather bound journal, dedicated to his work.

And when Maka pushed through the door Kid was scribbling away in his notebook like he didn't even notice that someone knocked on his door.

"Hey Maka..." Kid greeted without looking up from his notebook, confirming her questioning gaze that he did hear her knock.

Maka shut the door behind herself so people wouldn't listen to them as they spoke. With the door shut she pulled out a chair and sat down resting her chin on his desk.

"Hey Kid," she said with a slight wave of her hand over his eyes so he couldn't see what he was writing causing him to mess up. His hand-writing was perfectly neat and then came one dragged out black line that set the balance off of the page.

Kid dropped his pen letting it roll off of the notebook and looked up at Maka with a smirk, "Really? That was childish." He snorted with an eye roll as he shut the leather bound journal.

Maka smirked, "Aren't you going to freak out and fix it?" She asked in an innocent voice as she pulled her head up from his desk and propped her elbows up in place.

Kid chuckled and ran his fingers through his well kept black hair with three horizontal white stripes wrapped around his head, he's as symmetrical as ever, something he takes some sort of weird pride in.

"Fixing it would be pointless with you in here, you'll make me spill white-out all over the paper." He said in a know-it-all voice turning his gaze away from hers for a moment to find something.

"Yeah you're right, I probably would have." Maka admitted with a shrug of her shoulders. She peered at the Shinigami who was leaning to the right with you his eyes darting to one place and another. "Uhh, what are you looking for? Need help?"

Kid ignored her and pulled open a few drawers of his desk, pulling out piles of documents that didn't matter and slapped them on the desk.

Kid just kept digging through his desk piling up so much crap on the desk that Maka couldn't even see him, it didn't even make sense how that much paper could be stuffed inside of this tiny little desk. Maka's eye began twitching in aggravation after ten minutes passed with Kid just searching for some unknown thing.

"I had it an hour ago damnit!" Kid cursed and began pushing the documents back into his desk coming into her view finally. When he looked up at her he was met by a harsh green gaze that he just smiled off uneasily. "Those had some important details about why you're here..." He sighed heavily, then saw the abrasion on her forehead bright and red.

"Did you fall out of bed this morning?" Kid asked and Maka just shrugged, "You didn't even go to bed last night did you...?"

She didn't answer him, he already knew the answer.

Kid slapped his hands against the table giving her a sour look, "Maka I don't know if you can handle the next things I asked you to come here for, you aren't even sleeping right still which says something about your health! And it's too late to see a therapist..." Kid trailed off for a moment a look of guilt silencing his voice for a second, but soon he continued, "I have some news that may not be something you want to hear that I've known about for a week that _will_ hurt..."

Maka nodded her head, sitting still in her seat awaiting his next words patiently feeling her heart beat quicken at the anticipation. Whatever he's about to say is important, when they had coffee that day last week he seemed frayed even a little distant and told her he had some important things to say to her that would be difficult to take. They agreed to meet next week, today, and talk about it. The conversation they are about to have is the only reason she is even here.

"So I'm sure you've heard a bunch of news about the eater this past week since we've been learning a lot about him with Toma's squad. They've done a great job at finding evidence and decoding situations properly, almost too well, and they've been able to link a..." Kid put two of his fingers up, one up on each hand, "case with another case." And brought those fingers together.

Maka nodded her head not seeing how this effected her directly, but then realized:

_Oh, yeah! The eater is after me!_

At that realization her eyes locked with his and she was ready for some sort of harsh impact of words bracing herself thinking that he was going to say something like the eater is getting closer, or killed someone they know... It definitely isn't that he is getting closer, Maka already knows that much. So it has to be that he has killed someone they are close to.

But, no, instead he said this, said something she never expected, said something she didn't brace for that literally left her speechless.

"They linked Soul's case to the eaters. They played a video on the news, I don't know if you saw it but it showed the eater killing..."

Maka tensed up, her mind racing, and her heart pounding in her chest. At the mention of Souls name in the same sentence as the eaters made her world piece away from her. She dug her nails through her jeans watching as Kids mouth moved hearing his calm voice trying to explain things to her without making her freak out, but she was freaking out.

_Red eyes... They both have red eyes! _She kept thinking then cursed herself for thinking they are the same but then kept thinking the same thing over and over again, that thought becoming the only coherent thought going through her head.

"No the eater didn't kill Soul, so don't- don't worry about that..." Kid stood up from his chair and walked over to Maka, he kneeled down next to her and placed his hand on her back tilting his head up to look her in the eyes as she held her head down.

"In the video that _couldn't_ be shown, the one I restricted from showing... The eater was unmasked... We know who he is. The only reason we didn't show that video along with the other one is-"

"Because of me..." Maka spoke in a shaky voice with her lips trembling. She snaked her hands up to her chest feeling her heart repeatedly slap against her palm, she can hear her heart beat and feel it as her world fell to pieces around her. She kept her eyes on Kid seeing his lips drawn together in a sad smile that wanted to share her sorrows but could never understand them on the same level.

"They have made a deduction that Soul is the soul eater."

And she asked herself earlier how could this day get any worse and now she regrets asking that because it seemed to be a challenge to everyone around her.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Welcome to the end of the chapter! Glad to see ya stuck around! <strong>

**I honestly did not expect to post this, I did get some positive messages which did make me smile a bit so I decided to post it. Sorry to those of you I rambled to... You're amazing for listening, well, reading...**

**Also say hey to some new characters! Gotta introduce new ones, you don't want to strictly stay tied to the original ones. **

**The journey shall continue!**


	3. Chapter 2 - Reclaiming The Death Scythe

**Woo! Another update that was such a pain in the ass! My editor kind of abandoned me recently so I began reviewing my own work and things just kept getting worse! I had this document uploaded for a while and intended to edit it and did, in total I edited this thing five times! Five! Fricking! Times! The first four times I nearly completely finished editing but things shut down on me! So the fifth time, my last time editing I just said screw it... I'll fix my mistakes later but now I'm too mad!**

**Sorry, I'm just so steamed right now...**

**I am not going to lie, I tried to make a lot happen in this within a day's time - I mean within the story...**

**Idk if this is too long or too short, I'm so conflicted...**

**EDIT: I scanned through this and fixed some mistakes and added a few things! **

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter Two<span>_**

Maka's mind was completely wiped blank as everything weighed down on her shoulders.. Just those words, those words that Kid spoke, rang through her ears. Then there was a clenching in her chest, it was brief, sharp and painful, and it made her want to hit something... Kid or the wall. Anything!

Then it sank in. Soul was gone. Not dead. He'd just up and vanished with no trace for a year and then comes back to Death City wearing a new deadlier exterior that almost makes him unrecognizable.

The pain and anger flared in her chest, she couldn't understand why she was so mad, but she was and she didn't know how to deal with this enigma of emotional problems.

_He's alive! _He has air rushing through his lungs, a pulse, and is a... killer... Just that single thought made things worse, made her gut twist and her mind reel back.

_He's a killer and he is after me..._

Her eyes widened at that realization, she pulled herself up from her seat pushing Kid away from her in the process and began chewing at her nails.

"Maka?" Kid asked in a small voice wearing a cloak of guilt all over his face.

Maka let her eyes land on him and stopped chewing her nails, the anger she had still remained, she still has the urge to hit something. She didn't want to resolve things with violence because it would be pointless and Kid isn't the one who has done anything wrong, Kid is the good guy here just trying to be a considerate friend.

She dropped her hand away from her mouth, swaying from side to side when dizziness took a spin on her, she stood tall never-the-less, and cleared away her pain.

"Show me the video." She said in a strong voice without one break or pause to show how unsure she really was about this decision.

It was obvious Kid wanted to protest but he didn't say a word instead he just clenched his jaw and bit into his bottom lip giving her the slightest nod of his head. He motioned her to sit back down and she did, when she was sitting he stepped behind his desk and opened up the drawers that were full of papers. Underneath all of that rubbish was a small little chip in a small plastic case that kept it from breaking, Kid opened up the case, pulled out the thin memory card and placed it inside of a slot on the side of the television that was built into the wall.

Before he turned on the Tv he walked over to her to be by her side again and then turned on the Tv with a small remote.

Maka looked up at him for a moment his eyes refusing to meet hers in her time of need. She buckled herself down then shivered when she heard hard heavy breaths being taken and realized that they were coming from the screen.

There in the midst of a bloody mess stood Soul covered in red and black with his cloak and mask on, before him bodies were littered with some of those bodies identified as weapons in half of their form.

Just knowing that this is Soul now somehow made this sight more horrifying. Yeah it's a killer, and that's terrifying all on its own, but this killer on screen is someone she knows, someone she holds dear.

He fell down to his knees above the camera, his red eyes glistening with what looked like tears. In a quick movement he reached his hands up to his leather mask and yanked it down, as soon as it was down he coughed up large amounts of black blood. His face paled as he continued to cough up what keeps him alive, he strained to stop, but couldn't.

So Maka just sat there unable to do anything, unable to nurse him back to health, just allowed to watch as he sputtered up black blood in large amounts.

Finally he stopped with his eyes puffy and red from all of that strain on his lungs. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve and let out a low hic, the sweat now evident on his brow.

"Poison..." He rubbed his throat letting out a low breath, muttering curses along with a slur of other words that made no sense. "It hurts... It hurts... Why?"

He was staring down at the lifeless body strewn out underneath him covered in a large amount of his blood and their own. His eyebrows knitted together and his rage became clear when he solidified it with a dark glare that made it look like he was staring into the camera at the people watching him.

He slammed his fist against the lifeless body causing the camera to jerk around with the heavy hit, a loud thud resonating from his fist meeting their chest. He pulled his lips back in a snarl and just kept slamming his fist against their chest with tears falling from his eyes, "Why!? Why did you do this to me!? I hate you! I fucking hate you!" He yelled with his eyes squeezed shut.

He's delirious probably from a loss of blood and he's screaming about things that make no sense. Maka wanted to decode his words, she tried to, but nothing made sense. He's just yelling random things but they don't feel random... In between his curses, his pleads, his screams, there is something there that he's showing...

Right now he looks so vulnerable even with the blood smeared across his face, unlike the other video she can see something within him that proves he has some sort of feelings even though they only seem to be for himself.

"Why did you take it from me!?" He screamed, his eyes opening the camera flourishing with the color of his red hues. "I want it back! I want them back!" He began pulling at the ends of his hood, his fists tightening and untightening around the fabric.

"I have to find them..." He muttered, trembling as he rocked back and forth with a tight grip on the ends of his hood. "I have to find you..."

His eyes seemed to meet Maka's even though they are miles apart and her heart shook, she sucked in a deep breath feeling the same shivers he was suffering.

"I have to!" He yelled out again, opening his mouth wide as he screamed to the world, his teeth as sharp and as threatening as ever.

He opened his mouth to say something but then began to shake, he let his eyes drop down to his body feeling strange sharp pains shoot all over, and let out a loud yelp. To battle off the pain he shook his head heavily causing his hood to fall down, his white hair was wild, wild as always, just barely tamed and held back by a black head band. His hair hasn't really changed at all or grown in length, it looks like it always does, probably one of the only features about him that hasn't altered subtly.

"I'm going to die!" He laughed as he felt around his stomach for his wound that was gushing black.

His laughter made her cringe, just hearing him howl at his own suffering confirmed that he's gone in many ways.

"I'd better eat..." He abruptly silenced his laughter and sat up straight giving his dead victim a twisted smile. He yanked his arm back then pushed it forward with incredible speed.

**_Craaacck...!_**

**_Crunch!_**

The sounds of the persons bones breaking echoed through the camera and you could hear Soul as he shifted around inside of the persons chest. When he yanked his hand out of their chest he held a plump blue soul with a blue ethereal glow that slightly lit up his face with a soft blue light. He tilted his head back and swallowed, his Adam's apple moving up then down, and he let out a satisfied sigh.

Maka stared at him blankly, stared at his mouth where the soul once was.

_ He just ate someone..._

"I'll keep looking tomorrow..." He muttered as he wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt again. He stood up, the blood no longer streaming out from his shoulder and stomach, the blood remained but the gaping holes didn't, it's almost like they never even happened.

"I need to eat more..." He began walking away from the body getting farther away, slowly disappearing from their view.

"I'll find her..."

_What? _Maka trembled and turned to Kid, she didn't know if she heard him right, but it really did sound like he said,_ 'I'll find her.'_

Kid finally turned to Maka giving her this apologetic look then finally said, "It's him, no doubt, that's our Soul... But is he really?" Kid pressed the small red button on the remote, the TV screen going blank.

Is he really our Soul? He isn't the same person anymore, that's so obviously clear that it's just a punch to the gut. Soul has changed and not for the better. But what brought on this change? That's the question that they both kept asking themselves but couldn't come up with any sort of reliable answer.

"The team I hired around a month or so ago has been trying to decipher these clips, of course immediately linking things to you." Kid began speaking, not really to her, he's just letting his thoughts spill out into the open upon her waiting ears. "He did disappear and not willingly so. So someone must have taken him and made him into a monster..." Kid began pacing back and forth not even noticing that he was rapidly moving to one side of the room to the other.

Maka watched as the Shinigami paced muttering his thoughts in a quiet voice with his eyebrows furrowed. Kid has known that it was Soul for a long time now, and just knowing who it is has probably costed lives since he's waited to reveal information on her behalf. She doesn't really know if that was a smart move or not, she doesn't see how she fits into all of this quite yet, but Kid did say something about her helping.

How could she possibly help? She can't fight Soul, she has no weapon and refuses to get a new one, and she will not ever work with Excalibur. She's weak without Soul and he is so strong without her, even though he uses that strength in the worst ways.

"So why did you wait to show me?" Maka decided to ask, finally growing tiresome of just thinking and watching as the Reaper mumbled incoherent things under his breath. "Well... I mean I understand why..." She tapped her fingers against her knees feeling his eyes on her, "what benefit do I have to this?"

Kid smiled, an almost triumphant smile. "The only good news here today is that Soul has a high chance of being taken in alive instead of being flat out killed and you are the one we would use to do so. Obviously it's dangerous, but we need him, we have to figure out what happened to him and see if it could possibly happen to others because you and I both know Soul wouldn't do these things with a clear mind."

Maka nodded her head, that is true, Soul wouldn't do any of the things that he just did on that video, he wouldn't have killed a human at all unless they were a danger to someone he cares about. But she didn't grasp the concept of how they could use her without her just being killed in sight, Soul doesn't seem to be a very rational person who's willing to listen to words...

But maybe he'll think things through if he senses her soul!

The plan began unfolding before her, she understood what they wanted done, what they intended to accomplish by using her. She didn't care if she was just some sort of pawn that has a fifty/fifty percent chance of surviving. Just being given the option to bring Soul back from the twisted world he's fallen so hard into is liberating on a whole other level. With Soul back in her life the emptiness would fade.

If she refused to help them, help the world, then each life that he takes will be taken and she would feel guilty for it. She wasn't able to have a choice in the matter.

"I'll help!" She said nearly catching her friend off guard as he slumped down into his seat, she could practically hear the desperation in her own voice. "I'll do whatever I have to if it means that we can bring Soul back!"

And that's what Kid wanted to hear, he had to have her approval to put the plan into motion. She didn't know how things would work out and could only see two endings, one was as good as things could get and another was just messy.

Upon her agreement to work on the case she was introduced to the people on this case who have been weeding out every little detail that they possibly can. She traded the small squad kind hello's and was given an applause for what she was putting on the line - her own neck.

The last person she met with was an older gentleman, the man who was on the news showing one of the clips, his name is Toma. He looks like he's in his late thirties or early forties, gracefully aging with a few grey hairs here and there that didn't really seem to bother him. He's a strange, happy man with a different way of viewing things which is probably why he has made so much progress with this case.

And for the remainder of the day she spent time with the small squad of thirteen members including Kid who stayed to monitor things on her behalf. Everyone settled down and began working through tactics, trying to ensure that Maka would make it out alive even if Soul didn't. A lot of arguments sprung up with Maka in the midst of them, screaming at the people for their lack of empathy, which only earned her snide comments and eye rolls.

For a little while she doubted if she wanted to work with these people, but knew if she backed out more people would be dead.

And more people will be dead tonight, or would be if it hadn't been for Toma and his bright idea.

"If we want things done we have to do them soon. I'm tired of bloody scenes and cleaning them up, and I'm sure the people who have lost so many are tired of it happening on this little repeat. Let's finish this tonight and close the case of the eater!" As soon as he spoke the room fell silent.

Kid opened his mouth to protest but someone beat him. A young male with light blonde hair, lighter than Maka's stood tall with his hands pressed against the long mahogany table everyone sits at with his glasses falling down the bridge of his nose. "That's too dangerous! We don't have a good enough plan, we have ideas sure, but everything is just a cluster of disorganized words that haven't even been put through a trial and error situation analysis!"

Toma waved his hand at the blonde male and smiled warmly at him somehow making this moment feel tense. "All we need to do is provide her with an escape, and defend her if he tries to attack, simple. I say all of us go and ten officers accompany us, only officers who have graduated from the DWMA. Alex since you have so much to say you can start finding these people who will work with us now!"

The blonde, Alex, looked over at Toma with his violet eyes wide, he turned his gaze over to Maka who just shrugged her shoulders at him. Maka wanted things done now to, she liked how he stood up to defend her, and noticed Kid tried to, but didn't feel like anymore time should be wasted, Soul needs to be caught.

And with that things began falling into motion and everything was rotating around Maka, she was the center of it all in this attempt to rescue Soul from... himself.

Everything began happening so fast, today was a day full of bull crap that she was forced to endure. She had to deal with hitting her head, probably hurting a young girls feelings, and dealing with the tiny fact that Soul is in fact the eater, and now she is out to get him, to rescue him.

Things may start looking up from now on...

It isn't going to be easy to get to him and she isn't going to delude herself into thinking that it will because she has seen how he acts, he's hungry, ruthless, and doesn't mind to get caked in someone else's blood.

And if things go array the next life he could take could be hers...

By the time night fell a group of twenty three headed out to reclaim the broken down Death Scythe who has gone against his own. Ten people were officers who were wearing thick armor yet moved so swiftly as they ran through the night, and the thirteen others were the group of investigators who wore cloaks.

Surprisingly the member who goes by the name Alex is actually a witch you can say warlock if you want and the reason Maka couldn't detect that was because of the soul protect he was wearing and is still wearing. In a measure to make Maka's soul stick out he casted soul protect over everyone else's soul except for hers literally leaving her stranded out in the open.

Kid made an attempt to join in with the group earlier to be there if things started getting sloppy as another person Soul may recognize but Toma refused not wanting to risk the life of the Shinigami. Kid had to back down because if he didn't then no one would be able to rightfully take his place since he hasn't really taken part in any activities with a female that would produce a child. He's been too busy dealing with too much after the fall of the Kishin, it's a good excuse to not secure his blood line.

Under no circumstances was Kid to get involved, that's the point, and Maka under every circumstance is needed to get this thing under wraps. Even though there is a chance that things could actually just get worse.

"Toma! Down near Death Bazaar the eater has been sighted! We think he caught her scent!"

Toma nodded his head and recited those same exact words to the people who followed behind him.

"The Bazaar could make a very fitting place for us to maintain a good control on the situation with alleys and even some heights!" Andy spoke into his communicator instead of shouting out his idea to be heard.

Toma liked the idea too, the Bazaar is probably one of the most ideal places that can give them an upper hand on the morphing weapon. He pressed his ear piece and turned a small dial signaling the officer who just contacted him who isn't a part of the group of twenty three people.

"Hold him there, do what ever you have to, we'll be there shortly." Toma commanded and turned off his device so he wouldn't have to hear the tortured screams of the man when his life is torn right out of him.

"Someone relay the message to Maka to enter the Bazaar! She should get their first!"

"I gotcha!" A female called out to Toma.

Maka hurried down the streets hearing the light footsteps of her comrades padding after her in the distance. She kept running with her head held high with her coat tails fluttering behind her, she breathed at an even pace feeling the burn in her lungs from the physical exertion.

"Maka..." A females voice spoke into her ear piece making her jump slightly, "You'll be coming up on Death Bazaar, enter the area and be precautions because he'll be there."

Maka nodded her head, she didn't bother with replying, she had to keep going and she didn't want to mess up her breathing while she ran.

_Almost there... _She looked at the buildings that she passed by seeing a familiar coffee shop that she used to be fond of when she attended the DWMA, this landmark means she's close to the Bazaar.

Close by perhaps a block away and she could hear the screams of a man tear through the night causing her entire body to tremble. She knew what that scream meant, it was like a beacon in the night, a confirmation that Soul is here.

Maka felt the pain creep into her chest suddenly and knew that the eater had finally taken a full interest in her, for some reason that scared her more than it should because she couldn't hear the man scream, and the sound of her comrades weren't even heard either.

It felt like she was going to be alone, just Soul and her...

She slowed down finally once she rounded a corner and came to some stone steps, she walked the steps all while staring at the empty Bazaar that's always so lively in the morning.

He's here, she can feel his dark ominous presence surrounding this area having only one problem, she can't directly find his location... He feels near but he could just be in the vicinity of her soul perception, and her soul perception is very high.

Maka walked out into the middle of the Bazaar where a merchant would most likely set up camp and began surveying each corner through the darkness, wishing that the moon radiated some sort of light instead of blocking it away with its onyx cover.

The power of his soul is so painful... His need to find her, to pin point exactly where she was located was something that she could feel, she could feel his need his urgency to spot her out after searching for so long. The need to see him, the want to save him, drove her heart rate high.

And then she felt something tug at her chest, tug at her heart, at her soul. Any movements that she was making were halted, she froze, and a gentle breeze rushed past her.

_Where are you?_

She squeezed her fists by her side and knew he was close, knew he had to be here...

And he was.

Out in the distance covered in the blood of the officer she heard scream earlier walked Soul wearing his black cloak with his hood up and a leather mask over his mouth that was probably soaked in blood too.

Eerily this moment felt nostalgic and oddly enough she wanted to rush to him and embrace him with tears in her eyes, but she knew how that would end. Any sudden movements with him and she could be dead, just another soul added to his collection.

There he was approaching her slowly, not trying to rush this moment, trying to savor it just as much as she was. She almost couldn't believe it, she wouldn't believe it was him if she never saw those clips.

The feelings rushing through her were hard to contain and even harder to begin to express, there was anger blended in with happiness and sadness, all mixed together sloppily making her feel like a big mess about to burst.

She dug her heels into the ground and watched him approach knowing that his eyes were on hers, and soon he was right in front of her...

Soul is here in arms reach of her, he's tangible... She smiled at him sadly the tears beginning to form in her eyes, this moment is so utterly painful.

"I found you..." He spoke in calm voice with no hostility evident at the moment, he wasn't even moving to strike her like he did with the others.

_No I found you..._

That's what she wanted to say as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

He took another step towards her, his red eyes digging into her green eyes, searching her hues. He knew those eyes of hers were familiar, everything about the girl in front of him is including the clear tears rolling off of her chin.

She sucked in a deep breath, unsure of what to do now, she knew she needed to do something, but what?

"Try to reason with him... If things turn bad we'll subdue him with tranqs." Her communicator hummed in her ear with Toma's voice quiet as if not to be heard by Soul.

Soul narrowed his eyes at Maka when he heard the buzz of her communicator causing her to lock up. "What's that?" He asked as he reached out towards her with his blood soaked hands, the blood wasn't old, it was fresh.

Knowing that he has just freshly killed someone still didn't make her stop him, she allowed his hand near her face, hearing the voice of Toma telling her to be careful. His fingers ran past her cheek and brushed some of her hair out of her face, within a glimpse he caught sight of the small communicator and knew that something was off here.

"I've been looking for you for such a long time and I didn't even know who you were..." He dropped his hand away from her face slowly giving her a kind look that brought back memories for her. "My memories of you are gone..."

She let out a shaky breathe the tears still streaming down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry that I'm not able to feel what you're feeling. I'm sure if I could remember who you were I would be in tears also." He reached his hand up to his mask and pulled it down showing her his sullen look and then he pulled his hood down and just watched as her expression changed.

Just seeing him, seeing his eyes, his hair, being able to confirm that it's really Soul brought on more tears, but these tears were heavier.

"Soul..." She couldn't believe she was speaking to him, saying his name... "What happened to you?" Just asking that took so much of her strength, being here in front of him was exhilarating and exhausting all at once with the cluster of her emotions being her enemy.

He didn't answer that question instead he just kept his eyes locked with hers, she wished she knew what he was thinking right now, she guessed he was trying to remember her.

"I want to remember you..." He said softly and repeated it over and over again, "but the only way I can is if I eat your soul!" He was hysterical now with his red eyes wide and his pupils dilated. "I can't remember! I have to eat!" He took another step towards her and she took one back stumbling in fear. "But if I eat you and remember who you are I'll hate myself!" He was shouting now, like he was arguing with her but really just arguing with himself.

Maka kept backing away from him, suddenly scared by him as he shouted about eating her, and rightfully so.

He reached out towards her and her eyes locked on his darting hand. She opened her mouth to tell him to stop and calm down but he kept reaching for her and she thought he intended to strike.

She kept stumbling back then lost her footing when she came to the curb and began falling back.

Soul grabbed onto her wrist and fell with her nearly crushing her with his weight.

Underneath his body she felt her cheeks darken in embarrassment, and her heart beat fluttered, leaving her suspended in silence. With his chest pressed against hers she could feel his slow rhythmic heart beat and was more embarrassed by the fact that she enjoyed the warmth that he provided her even though he was crushing her.

She honestly didn't think Soul would be this warm...

He lifted away from her his hand still secure around her wrist and hugged his legs around her hips forcing her to stay underneath him which put her into a slight panic.

"Maka! Do you need help?" Alex asked.

_No... _Maka shook her head as she stared up at her weapon who looked dazed as he stared down at her. _He isn't going to hurt me,_ she told herself, trying to ignore the creeping doubt that followed her.

"Tell me your name..." He commanded with his nails digging underneath her skin.

She exhaled sharply and pressed her head against the concrete of the sidewalk, "Maka... I'm your-"

He cut her off when he let go of her wrist and pressed his hands against her chest. Color rushed to her cheeks and then anger began to flare out of her embarrassment, she wanted to yell but she was scared she would set him off, but feeling his hand there... It was so odd...

And he only made her feel worse when he leaned down and whispered, "Give me your soul..."

She shook underneath him, his hands pressing harder against her chest making her bite into her bottom lip when all of his weight felt like it was on her. He sits over her with his face close to hers, the scent of blood rising off of him reminding her of how monstrous he is.

Maka didn't know how to reach out for him, she didn't know how to stop him from being this. She wanted to help him with all her might but how can she help someone who can't even remember her!? She doesn't know what to do, she's panicking, she doesn't know how to make him remember.

"Please..." He begged her in a soft voice causing every part of her body to shut down. "I'll be fast, you'll barely feel a thing..."

His fingers snaked underneath the buttons of her coat causing the buttons to snap. He was now closer to her heart, her soul, waiting for her to give him his que.

He honestly doesn't know who she is, she's just another person for him with a strong soul. What will happen after he devours her? Will he feel guilty? Will he even remember her?

All of those thoughts helped her make her mind up and gather the courage she needed to say something to him. "I can't let you eat my soul..." As she spoke the tears came strong again leaving her vision in a blur, "You're my weapon! My best friend! You live with me!" She was shouting up at him now, her eyes on his and his on hers. "You've been by my side for years! You would always put my life before your own! You have a scar on your chest from that day you protected me with your life!"

Soul stared down at her taking in her words but it was apparent that he still couldn't remember anything. "I have scars, a plethora of them all over my body, you'll have to be more precise with where that scar is." A small smile twitched against his lips, and that smile struck fear in her heart.

She squirmed underneath his weight feeling his grip around her waist tighten, his knees digging in against her hips painfully, she wanted to scream out for help but she didn't want to give up that quickly.

"It's my instinct to eat, I live by consuming, I thrive..." He explained to her as he ran his bloody fingers across her arms. "I cant remember everything from your soul and I won't be in pain anymore if you're gone..." He was trying to convince himself of the decision he was about to make, she wanted to say something but was cut short when he slammed his palms into her wrists and stretched her arms out to her side, restricting her of any movement that would allow her an escape.

"But if you take my soul and you do remember me you will be in pain..." She whispered as she stared up at him catching a glimpse of someone in the distance on one of the buildings, this won't end well...

"Please Soul!" Maka begged twisting her wrists in his grasp forcing herself into an awkward sitting position that made her shoulder blades and spine ache.

They were face to face now, eye leveled and all, there was something in his eyes that told her he understood her words, but his grip still didn't loosen on her it actually just tightened making a simple sitting up position feel like hell.

"You can remember me without consuming my soul! Come on Soul! I'm right here!" Maka shouted at him, her eyes were narrowed, her eyebrows furrowed, he's pissing her off. "I'm right freaking here! You know who I am! Come on you idiot!" She yelled even louder her voice tearing through the night, when she stopped yelling everything was silent, not one sound could be heard in the night except for her own heart and heavy breathing.

Soul shivered, his mind going blank, he didn't know if he could do it. With his victims he usually doesn't hesitate, but with her he is... Why? Why is he hesitating? He tightened his grip on her wrists again pulling her arms out further earning a scream from her that made him feel horrible.

He doesn't want to kill her! He doesn't! But it hurts so bad, it aches to be near her soul and not be able to understand who she is! Why can't he end her? She's helpless, she's sprawled out right before him her life literally in his clutches.

Why can't I kill you?! He beamed down at her, somehow hating himself more than he could hate her, she hasn't done anything wrong to him except exist outside of his memories.

He wants to remember her so bad...

"Don't be stupid!" She screamed at him still ready to put up a fight, even if it was just with words. "I'm your Meister, Soul! You're my weapon! Please! Please..." Her voice trailed off when she was swallowed by the sorrow of him being gone for so long.

When he saw her tears this time he let go of her wrists and began reaching around her to pull her in, not understanding why he had this sudden need to comfort her now.

As soon as she felt his grip loosen and vanish she made her move and pushed herself against him using all of her strength to knock him back. She was over him now, she didn't have the strength that he had so she knew she couldn't hold him down but at least just for a moment she could attempt to reach him.

Soul lay beneath her, staring up at her with a bland expression, he could barely care with what she had just done, so he didn't intend to fight her.

"Come on Soul..." She grabbed his shoulders and gave him as slight shake, "What do I have to do to make you remember!?" She slumped her shoulders and forced herself to stop crying.

"I don't know who you are, I can't remember... There is a thin slither there but that's it!" He shook his head feeling more pain curl around his gut, he can't let this happen, he has to remember her... This means so much to her and he can't bring himself to kill her so she has to mean something to him on some sub conscious level...

"Resonate with me..." Soul said as he grabbed onto her hands and pulled her down against his body making this moment get a little too personal.

"That's actually a great idea! If you two can establish a resonance he may be able to remember you! When he does we'll need you to cuff him, don't forget!" Alex called out in her ear making her cringe.

It is a great idea, if they can resonate then he'll most likely remember her... He'll be able to remember who she is, he'll be her Soul again!

She interlaced their fingers, determined to bring back her friend, and locked eyes with him for what felt like would be the last time. She let out a shaky breath and with that breathe she whispered soul resonance.

Soul heard her say it and nearly locked up completely, he kept his eyes open wide and grasped onto her soul using his own heightened perception.

She had herself wrapped around his soul, trying to blend in with it and make some sort of connection even if it was forced. His soul is so dark that it doesn't even feel like his own soul, but beneath the grimy layer she knows that Soul is still Soul. His soul is so cold though, like it really doesn't have any sort of life at all kind of like his empty eyes that are right now dilated. Static roared around their two souls, ripping outwards from their own chests igniting a bone-cracking pain inside of their bodies.

Maka let loose a scream collapsing against Soul, electricity coursing through her veins literally paralyzingly her with a constant shock rippling through her limbs. Everything hurt, everything ached. She buried her face in to the crook of his neck feeling something sticky against her cheek but she didn't care, she squeezed her eyes shut and let out another scream. She balled up her fists, the sensation beginning to burn and make her joints tingle, and she could taste something coppery in the back of her throat.

She could feel his agony...

And for him he just couldn't bare it, the world before him just melted away and he was back sitting in a lonesome chair in an old boarded up room that at that time only promised him his own demise.

"No..." He whispered as he began writhing in his restraints with his heart racing in his chest.

And then he saw her, she stood before him with her long light blue hair cascading down her right shoulder shimmering in the dim light with her dull red eyes pinned on him, mocking him. That's all she has ever done to him, mock him...

But then she smiled at him, not a cruel smile that he expected a kind one that only confused him. This entire moment here is confusing... She was so kind to him but why does he remember her doing horrible things to him?

What is this? He remembers what she used to do to him! She would keep him in here and slice into him or tie him up in the basement and beat the life right out of him... She tortured him over and over again, force fed him souls that he didn't want... She did so much to him, she made him the way he is, and she's the one who scrambled his memories...

He stopped fighting in his restraints and just stared at the woman in front of him, hating her, hating what she did to him, hating the things she made him do! He moved again, this time only slightly feeling no resistance at all when he moved, he looked down and realized his restraints were gone.

He narrowed his eyes at her and she just stood there with that same smile on her face that he just couldn't take anymore. She's going to pay for taking everything away from him, without a second more, without his fear holding him back, he lunged out of his chair at her with the cuffs still secured around his wrists. The broken chains clicked against each other as he sat on top of her stomach.

"You made me devour all of those people!" He shouted down at her her expression still not changing at all, it was like she was a mindless zombie, and he was an emotional wreck. "You made me do horrible fucking things and I'm not going to let you live!" He leaned down, his lips pulled back in a snarl and inhaled her scent smelling her fear...

"Stop!" She screamed in a voice that wasn't her own, the realization of what is going on hitting her hard.

Soul grinned at her like a devil and kept leaning down towards her, "I'm going to eat you like you made me do to all those people!" He opened his mouth wide and held her down using his strength as his benefit surprised that she wasn't putting up any sort of fight, all she did was scream at him to stop. This is almost disappointing, she held him back for so long and tortured him and this is how things wrap up, with her being helpless instead of putting up a fight and being ruthless.

"Soul!" She called out his name, her voice urgent and not her own making him feel timid about what he was about to do, but he kept going and he clamped his jaw shut around her neck. All of her screams seized and turned into heavy wheezing, he pulled himself back and went down again tearing at her flesh again.

Her meat tasted sweet, her blood filled his mouth, and he could feel each breath she took in and savored. He tightened his teeth around a muscle on her neck and began pulling feeling some heavy resistance but eventually tore it free feeling her energy slowly leave her body. It kind of sounded like wet velcro slowly tearing apart...

He swallowed down the muscle and licked his lips and moved down to her shoulder, he's going to devour every part of her body until nothing remains while she's alive. She's going to pay for making him suffer like this!

He pulled back and opened his mouth wide, just to see the look in her face he turned to look at her. Her eyes aren't red they are green, small green eyes only partially opened struggling to stay that way with blood pooling out from her lips.

_Wait... No... What...!?_

And suddenly something passed through his stomach and shoulder simultaneously, he squeezed his eyes shut so he wouldn't have to see the damage and when he opened them back up again he saw Maka limply laying beneath him hardly even breathing with a gaping hole in her neck constantly bleeding.

"Ma-Maka..." Her name spilled out from his lips. _When did I bite her? No... No... I didn't mean to hurt you!_

The thing inside of his stomach ripped out and that's when he felt the pain. His back was just ripped into all the way through his stomach, he wanted to scream but couldn't manage to get one out just like Maka. And then the thing that jabbed through his shoulder was yanked free the hole that it left dripping a mass amount of black blood that tried to pull things back together. The blood couldn't repair the wounds though, in fact the blood began rejecting him making more wounds appear on his body.

He couldn't scream, the pain just coming at him so fast that he couldn't take it all in, there was so much pain... It felt like he was with _her_ again, in_ her_ grasp being tortured...

"Pull him off of her!" A man screamed.

"She needs medical attention now! Get him away from her! Tranq him!"

Two hands hooked underneath his arm, they were both rough with one hand smaller than the other letting him know that it's two different people hauling him up. He didn't want to go though, he wanted to help her, he wanted her to forgive him.

"No!" He screamed out at the people trying to twist in their grasps but was whacked in the back of the head with something metal that sent him in a daze. The two men continued to drag him away, his body slicked in a mess of black blood, new wounds opening up and spilling his insides on the ground.

His feet dragged against the concrete his body literally weightless, it felt so relieving, even the pain was gone...

He forced himself to look up and saw Maka on the ground with blood pooling beneath her rapidly. Four people were hunched over her and one man had his hands over her neck with a soft green light emerging from his palms.

_I finally found you..._

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome to the end, thank you to those of you who have kept up with the story this far! <strong>

**A lot of you have been asking me if I'm going to kill Soul off over the past few days and I'm just sitting there like - I can't tell you! Plus I haven't really made an ending... I have five chapters planned out and I'm constantly writing so really anything is possible. And killing off a character is often something not liked one bit, but it could definitely add some more drama!**

**I'll tell you this though:**

**Characters will die, I have ideas who will and I've already imagined how they will end.**

**Hope to see some regular readers again!**

**Have any thoughts or questions feel free to PM me or leave a review.**

**Have a great day or night while I silently rage!**


	4. Chapter 3 - Just A Piece

**Finally another update! **

**Sorry for the longer wait with this one! I wanted to warp some things and I edited out a lot of things that would have given the chapter length but I didn't want to give everything in a chapter, how boring. **

**I've been pretty busy lately so updates may be scarce. Let's just try and say weekly updates are going to become a norm and if I seem to miss a deadline don't be afraid to yell at me because sometimes I lose motivation.**

**I'll be working on a lot of different things in the next few months so be prepared if you are interested.**

**I will probably edit this chap. later.**

**Anyways here! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter 3<span>_**

Prisoner – Soul Eater Evans

A.K.A. – _'Eater'_

Weapon Type – Scythe/ Death Scythe

Reason For Holding – Took the souls of over six hundred people…

Date – January 19th

Mr. Evans, his first real day within holding shows signs of withdrawal that I may be taking in the wrong way, perhaps it's just lack of sleep… The weapon is definitely out of it even though he's awake wearing a guilty look on his face that he should have. His memories are definitely back but some appear to be slightly hazy. He remembers his Meister Maka Albarn to the T but can't seem to remember other people such as Ox or even his best friend that well. I assume with his memories regained from the resonance link established he will not try to kill anyone else.

In a way it's like he suffers from the disorder schizophrenia, he has two personalities within himself – One that wants to feast upon the souls of the innocent and another that is repulsed by the very idea. Perhaps a physiologist is necessary, not just for one reason.

Just within asking a few questions more reasons were unveiled with these questions going as follows:

"Do you want to die?"

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"Did someone harm you or hold you against your will?"

"Do you have any scars?"

"Can you let me examine your body?"

Soul denied everything but did give me one answer that at least seemed truthful. He answered my question do you want to die with a yes going on to say he can't live with what he has done.

He's very jumpy to the slightest of touches or any sort of repetition of any of the questions above. He does have scars evident on his limbs also which either suggest an injury he was given by an officer while he was deemed the Eater or something happened within the other part of the time that he was just known as missing.

One faint scar on his neck, and multiple ones running up and down his arms, they are hard to see but are there. It seems like not even his black blood rejuvenation was able to heal the scars.

Soul was deemed missing for thirteen months and the eater has been out for five, so within those thirteen months I am betting he was held and tortured. But by who? Why? Who would want to do something like this to a person?

Onto the relationship he has with his Meister and what happened a few nights ago. I asked him why he bit Maka and he fell into a trance and began saying because of her over and over and over again, he was afraid, he is afraid of this her. Who is this her? The woman triggered him into a state of panic that took him over an hour to calm down from and within his panic he turned to self harm clawing at the skin of his arms to tear anything off.

I didn't stop him, I had to experience his full reaction.

As he calmed down I asked him one last question. "Do you feel guilty about biting her?" Soul admitted how mad he is at himself, mad about everything he has done even though he wasn't really conscious of his own actions.

As the Eater he only seemed to follow the instinct of eating and searching for his missing half, however the question we need to ask is how will he act now? Will he follow the instinct of eating or will he return to his old ways?

To get Evans to work with us more I suggest using his Meister to draw information out of him, the sooner he works with us then the faster I can put my plan into action. He hasn't detailed us on anything that is really important so we are all trying to find things out by his small actions which has proved fruitful enough.

I request that he sees a doctor, one he knows and is comfortable with, because we need to check him out to see what other scars he has that his clothes hide. By tomorrow morning I want to see the results no later than that. If he refuses gag him, and while traveling through the halls put a bag on his head, we don't need his identity being given out.

And onto the topic of his identity. My team and the Shinigami spoke of this for hours and came to the conclusion that his name will not be tarnished to the public he will remain a Death Scythe but if he doesn't work with us soon he could possibly be executed. Without knowing how he turned to the Eater we'll be left blank and if he refuses to speak like he has then he'll need to face punishment. This decision came up when people noticed his scars and when Kid told us he doesn't act like this, so yes, there is obviously trauma.

No one can bring up his name and relate it to the Eaters, leave speculations to the internet forums. If people knew what he has done it would ruin a lot of people's names including his Meisters so not only are we sparing a murderer but we are sparing his friends, how generous.

Report by,

Lead Investigator Toma

* * *

><p>Soul was shoved into a plain white room with the only light coming in was from the rays of sun spilling through the only window that was adjacent to the bed. There really wasn't much to the room at all except for some counters, stockpiled shelves filled with bottles and blankets, and a single cart in the front portion of the room with medical tools laying across a tray.<p>

It's an empty room, not much to it, the only part that made this room feel vibrant was the world beyond the glass seal.

Unlike his holding cell this room feels open, less cramped with actual daylight giving his skin a warm kiss. The daylight is really just a bonus the thing that really makes him feel free is the fact that they uncuffed his hands and his feet giving him the liberty to move, but not so freely that he can leave, he can attempt an escape but the guards would probably stab him.

Not like his mind is occupied with leaving.

Soul let himself wander around the room, he walked to the tray and picked up a needle, he twirled the thin empty needle in between his middle and index finger then gently put it back down. His eyes hovered over to the scalpel and it ended up in his grasp winking up at him just smiling at all of the possibilities and potential it had to harm someone, to harm him. He put the small medical utensil down before his memories could come rushing up to bite him.

He settled down at the edge of the bed in the corner with his eyes staring into the distance through the window.

The sky is a light pink, kind of yellowish, with a supreme light blue color that stretched on forever. The sun has barely risen still barely hanging onto the horizon line bathing Death City in soft lively colors and lights. The colors were refreshing and crisp, something different than the dark tones that he's surrounded by usually, these colors are an escape from all of the bad.

But just being here all alone being trapped with his own numbing thoughts kills the moment of peace that he just found.

He tore his eyes away from the vibrant sky and propped his back up against the wall and brought his knees to his chest. He sat like this for a whole hour and within that hour he grew very agitated.

Where the hell is the doctor? A frown stretched across his face that seemed to find its permanent home.

Another hour went by all to quickly and Soul was pulled into the temptations of sleep not able to escape the drowsiness he got from this isolation. His eyelids fell shut heavily with his fears of waking up in a puddle of his own blood casted aside. He laid his head against his knees and eventually just drifted off even with his kneecaps digging into his face. When he went into heavy slumber his breaths became slow and rhythmic, each rise and fall of his chest gentle as he slipped into the claws of a nightmare.

The little slumber he slipped into was abruptly ruined, if you call being awoken from a nightmare ruined, when the door to the room slammed shut. His eyes snapped open wide and his pupils immediately contracted when the light took a sour turn on him. When his eyes adjusted to the lighting his heart literally skipped a beat when he saw the person who stood in front of him.

Black thread was looped through his skin and clothes, his hair grey and his eyes just as empty as his own.

_They told me it would be someone I'd be comfortable with... Hell I prefer Medusa as my doctor..._

He stared at the man then let his eyes fall on the tray where all of the tools of destruction were nestled, the disturbing thought that all of those things could have been inside of his flesh if that door didn't wake him up made his skin crawl in a way that made him want to pull himself out of his own skin.

"Hello, Soul Eater." Stein saluted with a wave of two fingers as he he walked over to the tray of supplies. Soul's chest swelled and his mouth went so painfully dry he could taste the blood lining out of the cracks when he saw the doctor twirl a scalpel in a gloved hand.

_He's going to gut me like a fish..._ _Cut me open, show my sick insides to the world! _Soul immediately turned towards the window when panic settled in his gut like a stone and he peered down with escape in his thoughts. He can jump out, he could if he wanted, but the ending result would be him being hauled back in here as a black bloody mess that no one would want to clean up.

Even with the images of his crash he wanted to jump so with shaky hands he reached for the window to pull it up but a man's voice stopped him.

"You really gave a new meaning to your name. Now, uhhh, Soul... What do you think you are doing?"

After Stein spoke there came a clatter of metal, Soul let his fingers drop away from the window and turned around to face the doctor relieved that he no longer held the thing that he feared.

He took in a deep breath feeling the grip that fear held on him loosen giving him the leniency that he needed to pull himself together.

"Nothing." He lied with a straight face and it was apparent they both knew he spoke a lie.

Stein nodded his head slowly playing like he believed the weapon and folded his arms across his chest with a smile claiming his lips, "I know what you were thinking Soul. Did you think I was going to experiment on you? Medusa did enough of that for the both of us wouldn't you agree?"

Soul flinched at his words and soon began boiling over with stress, being around Stein isn't something that relieves anyone unless they are just gone in the head, nothing about him is right; his need to dissect things, mainly the living, and his lack of understanding is almost crippling, how Marie deals with him is something that is beyond Soul's comprehension.

"Now..." Stein spoke again in a softer voice as he shoved his hands into his lab coats pockets, "I need you to undress, you can leave your underwear on, but if your genitals have been mutilated then I will need you to also discard your underwear." He commanded with a slight shrug. "I have to examine you because of the scars on your arms and neck, those things are worrying the others, so I need to see if there is anymore damage."

_Check me?_ Soul shrunk away from the world, he went into the corner and brought his knees up to his chest to create his own barrier.

"Those scars are from myself," he didn't know where he was going with what he had just said, all he knew is that he had to stop Stein from examining him, he doesn't want anyone to see how hideous he is.

Stein sighed at the uncooperative male with a roll of his eyes and pulled something with a small antenna out of his pocket that looked like some sort of radio device, he pushed a small button on the side and spoke into it calmly, "Patient is refusing examinations, mark that down as another strike."

_Another strike? Since when have people been keeping tabs against me?_ Soul didn't like that one bit, people have been marking things down against him that could end up getting him some sort of punishment. He pulled his knees closer to his chest and could care less about those strikes since he's already going to be punished for the murders of so many people.

Stein saw in those red eyes of Souls that he wasn't going to get up and strip down, he dropped the radio away from his mouth and sighed, "Soul all you have to do is undress, it's as easy as counting. You aren't going to make this difficult when it should not have to be." Stein took a few steps towards his patient with a flicker of remorse passing through his grey eyes that just made Soul hug himself tighter.

Something like this shouldn't be hard to do and yet Soul can't bring himself to do it, he doesn't want prying eyes to see his scars because those scars while unsightly are pieces of his past that will never fade. He can't face them, he doesn't want to see them, and if he can't face them then no person should have to face them either.

"If those scars did come from you then I guess it is good you are in holding, I'll make sure to tell them to put you in a strait jacket and padded room so you don't harm yourself again." Stein took a few more steps towards Soul, unlike the other steps these were long and covered much more distance bringing Stein over to the cowering weapon.

Soul continued to lock down and with Stein hovering over him he couldn't fight back the shivers.

The man's gloved hand came towards him slowly inching closer and closer, but could never touch him. Soul reacted fast and grabbed onto Stein's hand, he dulled out with his only focus to stop this examination and bent three of Stein's fingers back until he heard the distinct sound of his bones breaking. With those bones broke Soul quickly moved towards the edge of the bed and used all of his weight to push Stein to the ground.

When what Soul had done dawned upon him he shook violently with his eyes glued to the man who was staring at his now broken fingers with no pain evident in his expression. He didn't mean to do that, he just wanted to push him away, he just didn't want to be seen, and by that he made himself look more unstable. He felt cornered though, he was cornered, he thought he didn't have any other way out of it!

It wasn't even an action out of self defense, it's not like Stein intended to cause Soul any harm, the violence was out of fear, Soul just couldn't deal with what things would come after his body is seen.

Stein let out a heavy breath and forced himself off of the ground, he dusted off his coat, and walked over to the door with steady eyes on Soul causing the white haired young adult to pale. Stein twisted that little screw in his head, the clicking sounds of the gears resting in place driving Soul insane while it calmed Stein down.

Stein brought the radio back up to his face and began speaking into it.

He must have spoken in a whisper because Soul could not hear a word that he said he could only see his mouth move. _What did he say?_ Soul stared hard at his mouth trying to read his lips but failed miserably because by the time he tried to read his lips Stein stopped talking.

_Did- did I get another strike?_ Soul trembled, he doesn't want another one, he doesn't like that idea of punishment anymore including after the thing he just did to Stein's fingers.

He wanted to ask Stein what he said but obviously the man walked away so he couldn't be heard so that question just died in his throat.

The two resorted to staring at each other the tension building up leaving Soul with that need to vault out of the window.

Suddenly the door burst open and in came three men, all of them equal height and build with their faces masked. Some how not knowing their identity made this moment scary, hell they are intimidating as they are there is no point to the masks.

Stein shut the door behind them swiftly and gestured towards Soul with a nod of his head, the three masked men turned to each other and with some unspoken communication they agreed to begin walking towards Soul slowly.

Soul had no idea who these people are and he doesn't want to, he nearly shut down when he saw them but knew that he shouldn't. His eyes danced from one to another rapidly as he jumped off of his bed and approached the window, all three wore the same black mask with a straight white line painted across the place that their mouths would probably be. Their eyes are hidden, their faces something Soul would probably never get to see.

He turned his back to them with his need to escape rising higher than his heart rate. He pulled at the bottom of the window and soon it creaked open, he heard their footsteps slap against the ground near him and began clambering out of his prison ready to face his fate below.

He had one of his knees pressed against the bottom of the window with his back scraping against the window that he pulled up. He lifted his other leg up to bring it onto the edge but never made it.

A big hand wrapped around his leg squeezing it so tightly it felt as if his bone would split. He narrowed his eyes and tried to push himself forward with his balance completely gone. He let out a shaky breath when the grip literally pushed his muscles down against his bones building up this pressure and lack of blood flow that sent that leg into slumber. He edged towards his goal holding his breath with the realization that there was only one way out of this.

He turned onto his side feeling this new uncontrollable ache exceed the numbness with that lack of blood flow creating this heavier pressure that was almost like a hex. He was hanging almost halfway out of the window with the rays of the sun bitterly stinging his face. The window seal dug into his ribs adding onto the discomfort that is already present. Soul took a huge gulp and squeezed his eyes shut, _just a little more,_ he thought to himself as he made a quick turn onto his back. His bone was now at an awkward angle with that mans heavy grip nearly splitting through Soul's limb, Soul couldn't let the pain register, he had to be quick. He turned again and this time he was on his other side, his bone snapped by the time he was on his back with that guys grip assisting in the break. His bone arced up and protruded through his flesh until it passed through, the white black blood stained bone creeped out with the man's large thumb pressing down against it as if he were trying to push it back into Souls leg.

A scream tore free from Soul's lungs, the pain is gnawing at him, he tried to hold to the fact that he's been through worse, but that didn't stop his cries. The man's grip loosened when the bone continued to jab his thumb with Soul's thick blood covering the hand that held him in place. When Soul felt some of that pressure fade he began pushing himself out of the window.

_I'm about to drop over eight hundred feet..._

He didn't drop, they gave him the chance, but he just wasn't quick enough. Another one of the masked men darted forward and grabbed onto his broken leg halting all of his movements and setting his nerves into overdrive. He opened his mouth to scream but was yanked back so fast that he couldn't, instead of screaming he ended up biting his own tongue inviting the thick hot coppery blood to fill his mouth as he was thrown onto the bed like some rag doll.

"Patient tried to escape..." Stein's voice was loud as he talked, "Broke his own leg when one of the three grabbed him."

_No...No...! NO! I was supposed to fall!_

Soul tried to sit up but was forced down into the bed by one of the guys. One held onto both of his feet keeping his twisted up leg in its broken position restricting the black blood from pulling his muscles back together and another sat above him on the bed pulling his hands over his head, the only thing he could move was his head.

_The pain..._ It's coursing rapidly through each of his limbs mainly dominant in the one that he broke for a goal that he couldn't even accomplish. Everything started to blur and darken before him with his broken limb twitching involuntarily which only made the man's grip tighten even more. Souls chest restricted around itself, he began breathing in and out heavily turning his head to all of the people in the room with big tear filled red orbs looking for some sort of empathy that no one in here seemed capable of giving.

Stein, the only one not holding him down, loomed over him and grabbed onto the hem of his blood stained dark grey shirt with his good hand.

Soul swallowed the rotten blood of his down and screamed at the top of his lungs for everyone to stop with blood immediately filling his mouth again. He kept swallowing back the constant thick bile and screaming at the people to stop and leave him alone but his cries only reached the ears of those causing him this pain.

Soon Stein had Soul's shirt lifted above his head and the one who held onto his arms quickly reached down and pulled that fabric off discarding the shirt onto the ground earning more ripe cries from the now exposed weapon.

The three men did not react to what was etched into the chest of the young weapon, they were like mindless zombies that only followed one purpose - to follow orders. If these things here are people they would flinch at his cries, they would be hesitant, but no, these masked men ignored those cries and just held him down with even more force.

He would have been undressed even further if Stein didn't tell one of the giants to stop. So the only piece of clothing he is missing that kept the worst hidden is gone, leaving him barren and vulnerable.

_No..._

Soul felt those cool grey eyes dig into his chest, studying each crater of flesh.

_No! Please don't look at me!_

Soul began writhing in their grasps feeling his lungs tighten and burn when he couldn't get the air he so desperately needed.

"What the hell...?" Stein's interest was now piqued, the raise of his eyebrows and the slight surprise was proof of how intrigued he had become. He reached down and pressed his palm against the markings that were burned into Soul's chest.

"You caused all of that pain because you didn't want me to see this? Stupid." Stein muttered as he carefully traced the scars that were as black as Soul's blood.

Soul stopped fighting now, he just laid there limply with his cool tears rolling over his cheeks.

"To stop any more pain Soul you have to tell me if you have any more scars or wounds on you..." Stein's voice was gentle now, so soothing that Soul could almost let the numbness take him.

Soul turned his head slightly up at the man, for a moment he was to choked up on his blood and tears to talk but when he swallowed hard and blinked away a few tears he croaked, "I have more scars, some on my legs with most being on my back and chest." The ache from his broken limb pulsed through him and cut him off from speaking, he dug his nails into his palms in an attempt to distract himself with another pain and continued, "Most are from her, but the ones on my back are mainly from the blades that tear out of me."

Stein gave a slight nod of his head giving Soul some sort of relief. "Get off of him," Stein commanded in a stern voice. "Thanks for the assistance, you all may leave." The grip that they had on him vanished and soon they were gone with their job accomplished.

Stein settled down on the bed next to Soul who had his back turned to him, Stein couldn't help but to feel bad as Soul hugged his sides with those scars on his back glaring up at the patchwork man.

Stein laid his undamaged hand against the younger male's shoulder lightly immediately feeling his muscles tense, it was obvious Soul didn't like the touch.

"Who is this her? Tell me about her... If you just talk to me a bit then you'll feel better and things will get done much faster." Stein used a calm tone and gave his shoulder a small squeeze making some of the pain vanish but opening new wounds that held all of Soul's emptiness within it. "I'm not going to hurt you Soul and no one will ever let her hurt you again. Who is she? She will be hunted down... Don't let something so easy be so hard again."

Everything is difficult, everything is complex, nothing easy is ever really easy, and yet people around him just can't seem to understand that. And here Soul is known as the Eater with all of these people including Stein within these last couple of days telling him to cooperate, that he will never have to go through what he did before even though they have no idea what he actually went through... They have no idea how much danger they are putting their own lives in by holding him here, by protecting him, a monster.

"H..." Soul shuddered when he felt his muscles in his leg shift as they began pulling themselves together, it just will never feel right every time something regenerates. Everytime he undergoes a quick regeneration it feels off, and it always will. "Her name is-" he choked up on the memories the past flashing past his eyes in seconds.

Stein gave Soul a small smile that he couldn't see and gave his shoulder another squeeze trying not to rush him just trying to let him know that he has someone here for him.

Soul pushed down his fears, he would never be able to forget them all so all he can do is climb to the top of all the rubbish that holds him down.

"Her name is _Verra..._"

Saying her name didn't bring him any sort of comfort it just felt like he said the name of the Devil.

Stein nodded his head repeating the woman's name in his head over and over again trying to figure out if he knew her even though her name didn't ring any bells.

Soul continued, all of his trembles vanishing under the rise of his pounding heart and swelling pain that was different than anything he has ever felt before, "She kept me away from the world! She betrayed my trust!" Soul was yelling now, his voice as loud as it could go with his agony wavering in the sound wavelengths. "I hate her! She did this to me!" He pressed his hand against his chest and the trembles returned. "She made me into a monster! She did this to me! She made me eat people! She made me devour their souls! I-I can't take it! I-" His voice quieted down and he found himself grasping onto those last few words repeating them in his mind as he sobbed softly.

Stein never thought he would see Soul so broken...

Stein stood up but before he did he gave Soul a slight pat on the back and walked towards one of the shelves and grabbed some things out of them.

"Hey..." Stein called out to the male as he threw a pillow over Soul's face. "How would you like to stay in here?" He asked as he held a perfectly folded up blanket underneath his arm. "I won't be here for the rest of the day but I'll make sure to tell them to let you stay in here and bring you meals."

This sounded better than the dungeon, he nodded his head and muttered a small yes.

Stein placed the blanket down near Soul's feet, he would have put it over him but that would cause pain to his broken fingers. Stein turned away from Soul and began heading out of the room.

"Soul... Why didn't you attack them or me with your blades? We know you have 'em. You could have escaped that way a lot easier."

"Because I'm _not_ a killer."

* * *

><p><em>"Verra?"<em> Toma repeated the name drawing nothing but blanks. "Are you sure? I don't think I've ever heard of that witch before..." He rubbed the stubble on his chin while he traced through the records in his head trying to find where Verra fits in.

Stein gave a slight shrug of his shoulder and leaned back in the chair. "That's her name, have that little rat of yours run through some back ground checks on that name, he seems capable enough." Stein smirked slightly and Toma gave a big smile with all of his heart put into.

"Well..." Stein clapped his hands down onto the arms of his seat, his damaged hand healed thanks to Kim. "I think we should release Soul, let him go home. It's an environment that suits him best since he would probably be more comfortable within it. He will relax there and open up more to his Meister because of their relationship, all we've been doing is pushing him which really hasn't proven efficient."

Toma rolled his eyes but then said something that didn't match that action, "Yeah! We will release the Eater tomorrow! He's killed six hundred people and hurt his Meister but it's obvious he's atoned for his sins in a week! I'll allow it, I want it, and he isn't really on the prowl for blood right now..." Toma trailed off with his sarcasm dying off but soon was speaking again, " I didn't imagine you would act with so much compassion to this kid I honestly thought you wanted to dissect him, guess I was wrong." He said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Stein snorted earning another smile from Toma who expected that much from him.

"I don't want to dissect Soul, I want to dissect Verra. And to be honest I feel bad for Soul, he's been through so much and she did it all to him. I have a heart you know, not as empty and as cold as it used to be sadly. Seeing him like that is disgusting and pathetic. It's like he's just lost all of his strength, not the Soul I knew." Stein said with a deep sigh.

* * *

><p>On the news early in the morning Souls name was dropped on multiple occasions and then in the afternoon he was the only thing anyone could talk about. Information that he was found was leaked to the media and that was it, they left it at Soul was found, and left the rest up to the interviewers to act on getting information from him.<p>

He was released...

Given freedom...

And the Eater is still being held according to the DWMA.

* * *

><p>At first there was a knock on her door that was so loud and heavy that it caused her door to splinter, when she opened the door she was met by small red eyes void of any life.<p>

When Soul saw her warm brilliant eyes that life seemed to rush into his ruby hues. His eyes shimmered with the sun hitting his face giving him the illusion of having some color to his skin.

The last time they stood before each other things were a mess, one person couldn't remember the other...

Their eyes locked just as before on that dreary night except for this time they both have their memories held tight to their souls.

For Soul this moment couldn't be more painful, he is standing here in front of his Meister whom he bit and her scar is so thick on her neck mocking him for what he has become. But when he looks into her jade eyes he doesn't see any trace of anger, hate, or fear, all he sees is a mixture of sadness and happiness exuding from her.

_She isn't mad at me... But I-I did all_ _of those..._

"Soul..." She murmured as she stepped towards him and flung her arms around his neck catching him off guard sending him staggering back until he bumped into one of the masked men that brought him here.

He kept his arms by his sides unable to let himself willingly touch her when he's hurt her. Her warmth is so nice even from the distance that they are at, he hated that he enjoyed it so much, and the thing that he really couldn't take from being greeted by her like this is her scar...

It's not that he finds it repulsive or anything, he finds himself repulsive for causing it, and his face is basically buried in it. His chin and cheek are pressed into the scar, he can feel the rigid tight bunched of flesh that is so uneven.

_I-I did this... _He began trembling, he wanted to push her away, but he couldn't find the strength in himself to do so including when he can feel her tears against his neck.

He swallowed hard and couldn't take it any more, he wrapped his arms around her thin waist and pulled her against his body burying his head deep into the crook of her neck where her scar rested accepting what he had done to her.

He never thought he would get to feel this again, he never imagined he would be able to hold her like this. He was gone so long always wishing for her to be by his side while things darkened around him, and now he finally has his light with him again.

"I'm..." Soul's lips trembled, he knew what he wanted to say but it was just so hard for him to say them. She pulled him closer her fingers digging into his back as she sobbed quietly encouraging him to speak telling him that things are okay.

That's when he broke, and he didn't care if he cried in front of her. His tears rolled down his cheeks and quickly found themselves onto her flesh pink scar.

"I'm sorry! I never meant to hurt you..." He cried with the tears he cried already exhausting him, "I'm sorry for everything I've done! I'm sorry! I'm sorry I'm a monster." He dug his nails into her hips so harshly that there would definitely be bruising, he attempted to pull her even closer to cherish this moment forever.

Their bodies melted together, and their hearts thumped against the others unevenly as crystal clear tears fell from their eyes.

She balled her hands up into his shirt then hit him on the back lightly. "Don't call yourself that! You are not a monster! Please don't... You didn't..." She was so quiet with her voice so low that he could barely hear a word she spoke.

She pressed her palms into the small of his back and nestled her head underneath his chin, "I'm not going to let the darkness take you away from me, I'm going to keep you safe, I swear..."

* * *

><p>The days are always long, the nights are always short, and tonight for some reason this stretch of dark sky seems like it would last forever. The stars are dotted through the darkness almost strategically placed around the onyx moon that tonight has a slight glow to it that sheds down against Death City.<p>

Up upon an old church built from stones that are now covered in moss and ropes of ivy stands a woman on the stone plated roofing. Her red eyes study the streets below her and then lift towards the sky where the black moon rests.

A small smile played against her lips at the thoughts running through her tainted mind that would frighten little children to the core if they could hear them.

A small gentle breeze rolled past her picking up her short pale blue hair, she didn't even tremble against the push of the bitter cold wind because she couldn't feel it. She has on her soul protect and a spell casted upon her that gives her body the glow of a softly lit candle that keeps her warm even with her lack of preparation for this weather.

_He's obstructing our work again…_

The woman sighed when she heard the voice, she's used to its rambles that occasionally sound through her head. While she didn't want to hear it talk she knew it spoke of the truth, he is obstructing their plans.

"He was never supposed to remember any of those things…" She muttered as she kicked at one of the loose bricks knocking it from the place it was wedged inbetween.

_ We have to get him back you know… He is what we need!_

True words yet again, except this time when she heard the voice she smiled, she couldn't help but smile when she heard its eagerness. But it wasn't thinking rationally, wasn't taking the world into consideration. The media, investigators, police, and the DWMA all has this tight leash and watch on their pride and joy that makes him impossible to get.

It's like back in the day when they didn't have him and all they could do was watch from afar, except now that they have had a taste of him they have this stronger yearning for him that keeps them interested. For such a long time they waited for an opening to snatch him, such a long excruciating time that was like _torture, _and now they have to wait again because of the memories he regained.

She won't let him remember long. "I'll create a gap somewhere and he'll be ours again… And of course this can all play into our benefit because this is his home-plate…" She hummed in a soft voice as she kicked another stone that was lodged so tightly inbetween others that it seemed like it wouldn't bust. "He has so many things to lose here other than himself."

With those words said she let out a low giggle.

She perched herself up at the edge of the roof she was on and without looking down she jumped off with her skirt fluttering up and her skin glistening in the gentle glow of lights that surrounded her. Before she could become paste on the ground she moved her hand through the air and flexed her fingers outwards pointing them towards the cobblestone road, a bubble of wind exploded outwards and encased her legs bringing her to a slow and gentle stop, her feet were now on the ground and the wind that had carried her vanished.

She looked straight forward through the streets, in the distance she could see the steps of the DWMA with their shadows casted short in the night. Her red eyes gleamed as she took a hesitant step forward with a smile melting against her lips that was slightly crooked. "You want to fight back do you?" Her smile turned into an open mouthed grin, "you know what happens when you resist don't you, my little beast…"

* * *

><p><strong><span>To reviews I can't reply to or haven't yet:<span>**

_***Note – I will take this down when the next **_**_update comes out._**

Guest – _Hey please at least leave Soul and Maka. This is a romance after all right?_

I usually don't try to kill off the major characters and if I ever do decide to do that in the future it will be something difficult to execute. It is a romance but there is a blend of tragedy, angst, ect…

Let's just see :)

Guest – _Why couldn't this have existed earlier?! You need more recognition!_

Thank you :3 Recognition is amazing but I'll still just be happy writing whether it's for a small or large audience!

Weeeird – _I was hoping they would kiss! Damn it…_

_If they did kiss it would seem really cheesy though so it still kind of worked out._

_Please don't kill Soul… Or Maka…_

_They just reunited!_

Pfft kiss? Come on that would have ruined it for a lot of readers, it just felt like such a cliché thing to do! Ah! A kiss brings back all of his memories, it just would've ruined it.

We will see what happens later :3

**Thanks to all of you who read and to those of you who also leave a review! Have a great day or night, hopefully you'll stay with me for the next update.**


End file.
